


黄昏

by too_young_too_simple



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, 九梦, 帕梦, 花镜
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_young_too_simple/pseuds/too_young_too_simple
Summary: 黑街PARO





	1. 1

1.

“哇……M你怎么每次都搞成这样。”

九条贵利矢悠悠地从巷子里走出来，半真半假地抱怨了一句，丢给对方一瓶水。M正蹲在地上用手指去蘸到处流的血，张大了嘴吐出了舌头，觉察到贵利矢颇为严厉的目光，把食指上的血在衣服上擦了擦，又用衣袖蹭了蹭沾到脸上的血，咕嘟咕嘟喝完了那瓶水。

随手把塑料瓶捏成一团，M站起来，蹦蹦跳跳地过去勾住贵利矢的肩膀，笑眯眯地说：

“今天情况特殊嘛，况且日向警官他们会来处理现场啊。话说，我肚子饿了……”

这么说着，他还从不知道哪里摸出一把手术刀，刷地扔出去扎穿了一只没死透去摸枪的手。贵利矢发出给日向恭太郎的短信，夸张地挑起一边眉毛：

“你又从花家那里偷东西啦？”

M撇撇嘴：

“不是我呀，是永梦干的。”说着还踢了一脚边上的尸体，“他上次被小妮可打的时候顺手抄起来的，你的小永梦可也不是什么乖宝宝……嘛，虽然他也就虚张声势。”

贵利矢叹了口气，把他的胳膊从自己脖子上弄下去，握住了他的一只手，哄他说：“下次别弄成这样啦，虽然日向警官那边会善后，总这样又要听他的唠叨的啦。我们回去吧，拿了报酬给你买新的手柄。”

“真的吗！”M边走边侧过半个身子拦在他面前，两只眼睛闪闪发光，“那我还要○天堂的新作游戏！”

“嗯……看在今天你没闹出太大动静的份上，报告完就去买。”

“太好了！”

M开心地又蹦蹦跳跳起来，脖子上的狗牌在寂静的街巷里发出欢快的清响。九条贵利矢心不在焉地牵着他的手，慢悠悠地消失在了黑暗的巷道中。

至于街角横陈的一堆尸体，也不在他们的任务范围之内，日向要骂就骂了，买手柄和游戏要紧……啊，话说回来，花家的手术刀还在那里，会不会有什么麻烦？

九条贵利矢懒洋洋地走了，不知道有人正悄无声息地掠过他们头顶，轻巧地降落在那堆尸体中间，也不知道M在某个间隙里抬头望向那道狭窄的天空，眨了眨眼睛。

帕拉德给那具尸体补了一刀，拔出那把手术刀，擦干净上面的血揣进兜里，三两下窜上小楼的屋顶，转了个圈，高高兴兴地，像六岁小孩一样张开双臂做出翅膀的样子，在各家屋顶上跑了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

九条贵利矢又骗了M，他没去买手柄，更不要提新作游戏了。他们两个去日向那边拿了报酬，去游戏商店的路上，M睡着了。

迷迷糊糊醒过来的永梦一脸惊吓又绝望地拉着贵利矢的衣服要回家——是说，便利屋。M玩心太重，打起架来不讲究，搞得衣服上都是血；单在小街小巷里走走也算了，去商店总不好吧。贵利矢说那M的手柄和游戏怎么办？永梦对着他眨眨眼睛：

“当做他乱玩还弄坏衣服的惩罚。啊，还有啊，贵利矢先生，我有点饿了……”

九条贵利矢哭笑不得，摸摸他的脑袋，说冰箱里还有昨天晚上剩下的土豆炖肉，可以先吃一点垫垫肚子，晚上给他做海鲜焗饭；言下之意，不管M的手柄和游戏了。永梦高兴地点点头，一回到便利屋，先洗澡换了衣服，然后开始帮忙打扫卫生。最后还是两个人一起吃了土豆炖肉，剩下一点永梦下楼倒垃圾的时候喂给了附近出没的野猫。

再上楼进门的时候被贵利矢用一瓶冰凉的橙汁贴在脸上吓了一跳，然后舒舒服服地躺在沙发上喝橙汁。两个人打了会儿游戏，贵利矢打起了哈欠，永梦就推着他进房睡觉。

早饭是永梦负责。也许是因为今天要送货的缘故，醒来的是M。贵利矢睁开眼睛，穿着他的花衬衫的M拿着个平底锅骑坐在他胸口，质问他：我的手柄和游戏呢？培根和煎蛋还在锅里滋滋滋响。贵利矢说昨天情况特殊嘛，说着涎皮赖脸地伸长了脖子张嘴乞食。M往他嘴里塞了一片煎得喷香的培根，说这件衬衫算押金，心满意足回去装盘。贵利矢回过神来，捞起床边永梦的T恤，一边往头上套一边趿拉着拖鞋跟着M去客厅吃早饭。

永梦喜欢吃双面煎蛋，M喜欢单面煎而且几乎算是生蛋的煎蛋，贵利矢的口味站中间。早上M煎蛋煎一半想起手柄和游戏，跑来找贵利矢，结果他的单面煎蛋没有生的蛋清了，吃早饭的时候一直不太高兴。偏偏今天又轮到他采购，他看着清单又不高兴，直到出门的时候贵利矢给了他好几倍的钱。他狐疑地看向贵利矢，贵利矢笑着说：“难得你自己去商店，这里还有手柄和游戏的钱。”于是M一蹦一跳地出发了。

比起M，西马妮可今天就不走运得多。便利屋地处克里斯蒂亚诺家族领地内，近几个月这个家族的经营状况不太好，前几天镜灰马又刚宣布退位，就更乱了。虽然不一定是看上了她书包里的药，不知哪里来的小混混还是缠上了她。走到便利屋楼下，她已经废了四五人了；其中那两个想对小妹妹动手动脚的，大概一辈子都硬不起来了。

贵利矢一开门就被踢了一脚，西马妮可大大方方地横占整个沙发，鞋也不脱，抱怨说：

“上个星期不是就说了吗，你们能不能换个软一点的沙发啊？M也不嫌硌得慌？”

九条贵利矢知道她意有所指，嘿嘿笑了两声，跟她开起了玩笑：

“M说这样好使力啊。永梦的话，我还没在沙发上试过……嗷呜！”

这话给M听见了。贵利矢捂着被冰到的左脸，接过M递过来的汽水，道了谢，就摸着后脑勺凑上去：

“我开玩笑的，开玩笑的M！”

M在妮可对面的沙发上坐下，两条腿往茶几上一搁，也扔给妮可一罐汽水，美滋滋地从沙发缝里摸出个游戏机开始玩，也不看着谁，笑得有点邪气：

“是啊，你开玩笑的，你明明有跟永梦那样玩过，就在小妮可躺着的那张沙发上啊。”

西马妮可一跃而起抄起书包要打爆贵利矢的狗头，贵利矢被她追得满房间逃，M等通关了一盘惊险刺激的Mighty Action后才身心舒畅地往沙发背上一靠：

“我开玩笑的啦，小妮可。我们跟贵利矢不是那种关系啦。”

说着准确地接住了妮可甩过来的书包，清点了一下，叹了口气，仰起头可怜巴巴地往沙发后面看，甩着两条腿耍起了无赖：

“诶……我不想去拉布里卡（Love Rica）那边诶。”

贵利矢好脾气地走过来，站在沙发后面给他顺毛：

“我们送完药就走，好不好？然后去Poppy那儿吃好吃的。”

妮可毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，对他们两个的现状感到不可思议。摸摸下巴，她草草把贵利矢的行为定义为“养儿子”，要回了书包，就要回诊所了。临出门的时候贵利矢又想起了什么，叫住了她：

“帮我向花家医生问好。还有转告他一声，那个小少爷要回来啦。”

“啊？哪个小少爷？”妮可眨眨眼睛，觉得事情不简单。脑袋搁在M脑袋上的贵利矢也眨眨眼睛，像是在谴责她明知故问。M笑眯眯地把游戏机往沙发上一甩，说：

“花家医生没跟你讲他和他的前男友和他的前男友的青梅竹马的狗血爱情故事吗？”

“妈的！那家伙什么都没说过！”西马妮可破口大骂，背起书包摔了门就要跑去找花家大我；摔完门，她又拧开门把手进来朝M和贵利矢比了个中指，叫他们不要耽误送药，这才又一摔门，风风火火地回诊所准备暴揍花家大我。

哇……肯定是不要听故事先打一顿吧。九条贵利矢和M不约而同地摸摸下巴露出了高深莫测的吃瓜表情，对视一眼，麻利地去收拾东西了。

西马妮可那个中指的意思是“你们没在一起怕不是石乐志”，九条贵利矢是知道的。他很喜欢M和永梦，不管哪个都很可爱，于是他也就随便管管，一般就宠着，一起玩；但他们来自非常遥远的地方，身上有些过分天真又过分黑暗的东西，每次笑着的时候都仿佛在看着来时的远方。他和M一起打游戏、出任务、逛商场，M也很喜欢跟他一起玩；他和永梦一起做家务、看电视、互相处理伤口，永梦靠在他身上睡着了的话醒来之后会跟他道歉。

M和永梦来自很遥远的地方，他对“他们”的过去一无所知。他最先见到的是M，十年前，当时他因为偷偷救助黄昏人种的事情暴露，被当时所属的组织追杀，跑到这条街上的时候再也跑不动了，然后衣服和身体由里到外破破烂烂的M神兵天降，靠一把匕首干掉了所有的追踪者，当时M看着他的冷酷的眼神让他觉得自己要死了，也在那样的想法中模模糊糊地失去了意识；再醒过来的时候就见到永梦了，他们在拉布里卡的窑子里，永梦给他处理了伤口，软软地笑着问他感觉怎么样，关切的笑容有些迷茫。

M只要好玩就够了，永梦不记得那一天之前的事情了。他们两个都乐观开朗，永梦更善良乖巧一点，可M也是个好孩子，无论哪一个贵利矢都很喜欢。

“M，你的刀。”

贵利矢帮M把一把战术刀别在后腰上，准备勾着他的肩膀出门。结果M眨了眨眼睛，又甩甩脑袋，抓住他的一只手，说：

“啊，不好意思，贵利矢先生……我回来啦。”

M大概想养精蓄锐晚上打新游戏，提前回去了，主人格永梦就跑出来了。贵利矢也习惯了，在永梦红着脸跟他道歉换衣服之后，他心平气和地牵着永梦的手出了门。毕竟不知道永梦今天又要解锁什么新奇的平地摔姿势，贵利矢总是这样对自己说的。

今天是每个月去送黄昏人种的生命维持药物celebrer的日子，这种活由作为中立方的他们来做再适合不过，虽然宝生永梦说起来也是个黄昏人种，不过人们常常由于各种原因忘记他的设定。首先来讲，黄昏人种寿命短暂，很难活过三十岁，永梦看起来只有二十几岁，按狗牌上的信息却有五六十，都够当贵利矢的爸爸了；再次，黄昏人种的运动神经十分发达，在开发初期是佣兵的热门选择，参与了很多战争，而宝生永梦在平时生活中是能在贵利矢眼皮底子下平地摔个狗啃泥的笨蛋；还有的话，关于黄昏人种不近人情、因为celebrer的缘故神志不清性情阴郁暴力的传闻很多，但街上的人看到更多的是宝生永梦蹲在商店外面和小朋友们一起打游戏，偶尔还接带小孩的活，被人家的小男孩揪着狗牌玩，或者一脸无奈地背着正给他扎小辫子的小女孩。

宝生永梦是个黄昏人种，但又不是一般的黄昏人种，九条贵利矢只知道这一点。他这十年来一直在托各种关系调查，唯一得到的信息是Bugster公会的会长檀黎斗一个高深莫测的笑容：再追查下去对你和永梦都没有好处哟，九条先生。

贵利矢和永梦先去了小星作那边。蒙洛家族对celebrer的需求是最大的，是一个毫不掩饰其对黄昏人种的亲近的家族。这一届的领导者小星作是人类，干了二十多年了，二把手就是个黄昏人种，叫汉堡，是小星作捡回来的战争孤儿，本人并不喜欢吃汉堡；小星作把他当儿子养，唯一的遗憾就是他不爱吃汉堡，九条贵利矢总觉得小星作的黑帮大佬人设在这里有点不对。按着这个尿性，蒙洛有三成的成员是黄昏人种，数量加起来比“四大父”中的克里斯蒂亚诺和科西嘉加起来还多。说来好笑，控制着这座黄昏人种之城的“四大父”中，除了Bugster公会以外，另外三个家族早就不是创立者一系在控制了。

小星作一如既往邀请了他们加入蒙洛家族，贵利矢也一如既往打着太极回绝了他的邀请，牵着永梦去克里斯蒂亚诺那边了。克里斯蒂亚诺是上门女婿镜灰马在管，主要经营生物医学相关的商品，生意做得很大；虽然和完全外人上位的科西嘉、蒙洛不同，但近几年在“四大父”中的地位连年下降，隐隐有洗白跑路的趋势，跟大部分人眼中镜灰马的行为模式十分吻合，这也是近年来克里斯蒂亚诺家族地盘一再缩小的原因之一。

但这一回克里斯蒂亚诺的订单数额比蒙洛还大，摆明了要搞事情，毫不掩饰。

贵利矢知道是怎么回事，永梦不知道，也不问。镜灰马道过谢付了钱，他们两个就接着去送散单了。科西嘉没有需求，Bugster公会有自己的渠道，就不去了。定散单的黄昏人种都在蒙洛和克里斯蒂亚诺的地盘里，住的也近，贵利矢不需要骑摩托车，就和永梦并肩慢悠悠地走着。虽然已经到了秋天，街区里的落叶乔木也开始黄了，这天的太阳却很不错，暖洋洋的，贵利矢和永梦还买了冰激凌吃。贵利矢总会向永梦讨一口。

最后站在拉布里卡的窑子楼下，永梦扭捏着不肯进去，低着头靠在墙边等，但还是很快被店里的姑娘们发现了。几个女孩走过来抱着他的手臂，戳他的脸颊，叽叽喳喳地吵闹起来，纷纷表达自己的嫉恨之情：

“哇……明明是黄昏人种，皮肤这么好要死哦！”

“感觉几年来一点变化都没有啊还是……”

“哎呀也教教姐姐呗，姐姐可以教你别的好东西哟~”

“就是就是，永梦你年纪明明不小了，贵利矢先生把你管的太严啦！”

“贵利矢先生没有啦……”永梦被几个比他还要高大几分的女人压得喘不过气来，小心翼翼地把手臂从一对柔软的乳房上收回来，却被紧紧抓住了不放，声音不禁带上了点哭腔。那边因为“很久没来了”而差点被带去楼上就地正法的九条贵利矢暂停了和女孩们的调笑，钻进人群，抱着永梦就在他脸上啾了一口，对围着他们的女孩们挤眉弄眼：

“这可不行，永梦是我们家的未成年啦。”

“诶~小永梦的狗牌可不是这么说的，贵利矢先生你又骗人！”

女孩们半真半假地抱怨起来，还是兴致勃勃地围着他们两个，但其实也不是真的要做他们的生意；贵利矢和永梦从来不当她们是妓女，特别是永梦，多被说两句就能脸红，虽然最近也慢慢习惯了被埋进胸里这种事情就是了。特别讨厌黄昏人种的人也有，在这座城里也总不在少数，但上一个说永梦是怪物、叫他快点去死的女人被贵利矢威胁“再让我听到就打烂你的脸”之后，这些人就再也没有在这个场合出现过。平时总是笑眯眯的、油嘴滑舌的人突然严肃起来，才让人反应过来“啊，他们可是职业杀手啊”这回事。

贵利矢心里叹了一口气，想狗牌不是用来警告普通人不要靠近黄昏人种的嘛，这条街上的人怎么对永梦一点不带怕的；虽然永梦的确很可爱，但这样黄昏人种不要面子的嘛……他看了也总是不太高兴。

永梦推推他，说：

“拉布里卡先生下来了啦。”

穿着一身白西装的胖男人随手将嘴里叼着的玫瑰送给身边的女孩，站在楼梯上向他们打招呼：

“下午好，便利屋的二位，还是一如既往的不解风情啊。”

贵利矢还想反驳两句，说没有这回事，我跟小姐姐们玩得可好了，只有永梦不解风情；永梦截住话头，苦笑着说：

“正事，正事啦，拉布里卡先生。”

于是拉布里卡请他们上楼喝两杯。

永梦其实也不讨厌拉布里卡先生，虽然做皮肉生意，但他对手底下的女孩们都很好。几年前他们来的不多，也不是来送药的，一般就是情报传达什么的，那时候起店里的女孩们就认识他们两个了，长得不错又说话好听的贵利矢是她们的重点攻击对象。交往频繁起来是今年年初的时候的事情了，店里的一个女孩突然发狂攻击了别的女孩，神志不清，被制服并检查之后才发现她是个黄昏人种；但是根据结果来看，又跟普通的黄昏人种不一样，更难控制自己，但身体素质要强得多，相对的寿命也短，那个女孩没过几天就暴毙了，而在那之前，身体检查的结果一直显示她是个普通人类。当时科西嘉是把这件事当做拉布里卡检查不到位还藏匿黄昏人种处理的，严查了一遍店里的女孩，把拉布里卡气了个半死；结果一个月后又出现了和那个女孩相同的状况，一次两个，城里的其他地区也陆陆续续出现了这种“新型黄昏人种”，其中以科西嘉为重灾区。那个时候，“四大父”才意识到了事情的严重性，立即采取措施阻止了这种灾害的扩散。

然而到现在也只知道这种“新型Bugster病毒”——沿袭了最初用来制造黄昏人种的病毒的名字——是有人通过食物传播的，散播者抓了好几个，主谋者还毫无线索。在科西嘉地盘上出现的新型黄昏人种基本上都死了，虽然有“三原则”来保护黄昏人种，总还是允许“意外”发生的。只有拉布里卡先生，偷偷地把自己店里发病的女孩养在了阁楼里，靠celebrer续命，即使这样，那几个女孩的生命也快到头了。

永梦按着订单给了拉布里卡十瓶药，呆呆地坐在那里。总是不正经的拉布里卡也苦笑了两声，把药交给负责的女孩，问起了他们最近的工作。贵利矢说：

“还能怎么样嘛，还是那样呗，接几个杀人的单子，也会去警局那边赚点外快。最近日向警官出手蛮阔绰的哦，怕不是要高升了。”

“在圣都哪里有什么前途啊。”拉布里卡叹了口气，贵利矢又恢复了那副玩世不恭的笑容：

“别这么说嘛，好歹原来也是个国际大都市，所有黄昏人种的故乡啊。”

永梦小声问：

“我可以去看看她们吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

贵利矢最后也没让永梦去看那些濒死的女孩。那没有意义，永梦和他在那之前都看过许多，永梦看了也只是安慰安慰受害者，从而让他自己变得消沉而已。贵利矢不想让他做这种像是自我惩罚一般的事。

他握着永梦的手去Poppy家蹭饭了。Poppy的底子他还是知道一点的，本来是Bugster公会的成员，不知道为什么脱离了公会留在克里斯蒂亚诺的地盘上开了家武器店。她人缘蛮好，平日里都作为人类活动，Bugster公会也帮她隐瞒身份。有一次贵利矢在日向那边帮忙，很晚没回家，那天科西嘉和克里斯蒂亚诺火拼，便利屋那条街也被波及，餐馆都关了门，饿得不行的M跑出家门找吃的找不到，在街上耍赖一般一边拖着脚步走路一边闭眼大喊“贵——利——矢——先——生——我——要——饿——死——了——”，在跟黑帮成员动手之前被Poppy拉进店里，招呼了一顿热乎乎的番茄炖牛肉，还包餐后甜点。事后贵利矢又割地（在M人格的前提下睡地板两星期，他们只有一张床，虽然够大）又赔款（未来一周的收入由M自由支配）好不容易才把M哄好。之后两人跟Poppy也慢慢熟了起来。Poppy挺喜欢他们两个的，不嫌弃他们来武器店里蹭吃蹭喝的行为，他们有什么好处也不会落下Poppy。

这次的celebrer也是友情提供给Poppy的，都是中程药。两人坐在柜台前哧溜哧溜吃豚骨拉面，Poppy在前台甜美地给顾客介绍新进的一批狙击枪，说订单满十万日元的话可以成为本店VIP，再来可以打九折。

永梦很有礼貌地赞美了Poppy提供的食物，三两下吃完了面，说一声“我吃饱了”，站起来的时候还打了个饱嗝。贵利矢嘴里含着口汤，比手势问他是不是有情况，他点点头：

“我听到小妮可的声音了，出门两条街。——啊，Poppy，谢谢你，面很好吃，麻烦你了。”

“永梦这么说，Poppy也很开心，不过不用说这么多次啦，我们是朋友嘛。”

Poppy笑眯眯地挥挥手，永梦头也不回地跑了。她送走客户之后，贵利矢问她：

“最近生意很好？”

“是啊。”Poppy收拾了一下前台，走到他对面，有些丧气地坐下，双手撑着脸颊，看着他吃面，“好过头啦……”

“挂牌子的？”贵利矢喝起了汤。

“新面孔啦。最近，人突然多起来了。听说城里其他的武器店都是这样。”

“嘛，圣都现在这个形势，还算正常吧。”贵利矢吃掉最后一块叉烧，说了声“我吃饱了”，正准备走，Poppy给了他两盒子弹，“诶？”

Poppy指指他两侧腋下的枪套：

“今天可能会有大事情，你还是带一些备用子弹吧，贵利矢先生，当做celebrer的谢礼。那种药还挺贵的吧？”

“啊、啊！对哦！这样的……谢谢你啊，Poppy。”贵利矢有些不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，接过两个备用弹匣和手枪塞在一起，套上皮衣挥挥手去找永梦了。

永梦没半分钟就看到了西马妮可，后者意外的有点狼狈，左手看起来是脱臼了，从肩膀开始软绵绵地垂了下来。他马上紧张地跑过去确认了一下伤势，发现确实只是脱臼之后松了口气，一下帮她接回去，痛得她反过来踹了他一脚。

“看看情况啦，笨蛋。”

永梦这才注意到周围还有几个人。有两个人躺在墙角哼哼，脸色惨白，大概是被妮可打的。剩下几个站着的混混是十足的混混模样，脏兮兮的白汗衫和工装裤，遒劲的肌肉和密密麻麻的纹身，凶神恶煞的表情。

还有脖子上挂着的狗牌。

黄昏人种。

永梦一手护住了妮可，一手从腿侧抽出了一把短刀。

“小妮可，很快的……啊！为什么打我？”

妮可又踢了他一脚：

“别跟这些人纠缠啦，M，他们说目标是大我。大我还在手术中诶。”

随着西马妮可的这句话，原本神情还有些拘谨的永梦缓缓闭上了眼，身体像是失去控制一般发软放松，手指也松了开，短刀朝地上坠去。然而，在那把短刀落地之前，M猛地睁开了眼，裂开嘴笑得露出了两排白牙。

“一瞬间就结束啦，妮可。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

M言而有信，确实一瞬间就放倒了那四个C级，没杀死也没打残，说是贵利矢会叫日向恭太郎来处理，匆匆跟妮可跑去花家那边，在诊所门口跟画风相似的一帮混混撞了个正着。M松了口气。如果是永梦的话大概会说“还好来得及时，不然打扰到花家医生做手术就不好啦，患者怎么办嘛”，但这回是M，妮可也不知道怎么自己就把他叫了出来。

“啊啊，还好跑得快，要是给花家医生碰到了就轮不到我啦。”

说着吹了声口哨，站在边上的西马妮可看到他眼睛都亮了起来——对面为首的壮汉扯下了脖子上的狗牌缠在手上，把B/2的那一面朝外，朝M做出了一个挑衅的手势。M舔舔嘴唇，把妮可往诊所门口推了一把，妮可老老实实摸进门去，在门缝里偷看。

B/2动手前问：

“你把其他人怎么样了？”

M眨眨眼睛，甚是无辜：

“光天化日对小女孩动手动脚，当然是送进局子啊。——啊，不过你是我最近见过的等级最高的，我让你三分钟啦。”

妮可扒着门缝观战，津津有味，甚至想去拿个爆米花。想到这里她转了个身，一个高大的阴影逼近过来，她吓得往对方胯下就是一脚，被稳稳抓住了脚腕。花家大我挠挠头，抱怨说：

“很危险的啊，小混蛋。”

“谁叫你不开灯不声不响跑到我身后的啊！话说，患者呢？”

“里面睡着呢。妈的，再晚一点就败血症了，这帮混黑道的一个个都是傻逼。”花家的心情很不好的样子，一句话里带了不少脏字，简直像换了个人。妮可去拿了爆米花，见有了靠山，干脆敞开了门看戏，还趁机在花家头上巴了一掌。

“你好到哪里去了，跟哪里的组织结仇了你说？”

花家抓了把爆米花：

“跟我有仇的多了去了。”

妮可揪着他的耳朵把他往下扯，花家手里的爆米花撒了一地。妮可在他耳边嚷嚷：

“你别扯开话题！啊，对了，趁今天把小少爷的事也讲清楚吧？”

“那又不关你的事……喂、放开我的头发！”

M跟那个B/2打，花家站在诊所门口半真半假地跟妮可打架，大部分时候是妮可揪着他的耳朵踢他屁股，他一副很生气的样子，不轻不重地推妮可几下。

事态在M把那个B/2扔出去并嵌进他诊所的墙壁里的时候失控了。西马妮可只觉得怀中一空，花家大我已经消失了，再看的时候他掐着M的脖子把他按在了地上，M小脸惨白推着花家拿针管的手。

“我说过多少次不要弄坏我的诊所了？！”花家大我咬牙切齿，怒目圆睁，M两只手全部的力气都用上才挡住他的针头。

“对不起我错了我会赔偿的！”即使知道花家不会真的一针抑制剂扎下来，M还是忙不迭道歉三连，怂成另一个人格，“我好久没玩得这么爽了一不小心失控——”

花家也就要他一个认怂的态度。刚好两个D级作死朝着妮可摸了过去，他反手就是两枪，留意着没打死。M瞟了一眼，他白大褂底下一个火药库，还有celebrer和抑制剂。

鬼知道这个黑医的抑制剂什么浓度会不会超过法定标准。贵利矢平时管得好，他都是按时定量服用celebrer的，对抑制剂不会太敏感，但如果是给Bugster公会的人准备的，这一针下来M能瘫两天。

贵利矢赶到了现场，大叫：

“喂！花家，你干什么？从他身上下去啦！”

花家转头瞪了他一眼，没好气：

“你倒是看看他做了什么。”

“呃……”

贵利矢看看挣扎着从墙壁里爬出来的B/2，摸摸后脑勺，理亏。花家还是放开了M，往墙边走去，一副要确认受损情况的模样，结果掏出一把手术刀就把那个B/2的一只手钉在了墙上，一脚踩在对方裆间：

“说吧，主谋者。”

B/2很硬气地看着他，大半是因为他觉得恢复一会儿挣脱这个人类逃跑还是不成问题的。虽然也挂着狗牌，但圣都混黑道的都知道这个技术高超的黑医当过军医，疑难杂症基本不在话下，甚至有专门跑来这座黄昏人种之城找他治病的外邦人；也没人作死跟他动过手，他有什么事也是拜托便利屋解决，顶多开个枪，所以也没人知道他那两块狗牌的真相。一般而言，人们还是习惯性地把他编入“人类”一方的。

花家大我朝左边摊开了手，妮可有模有样地双手递上两支针剂。花家把针头朝上推掉空气，说：

“一支抑制剂，一支吐真剂。”

“……抑制剂？”

B/2犹豫着选了一个，西马妮可大笑出声：

“谁叫你二选一了啦！真的，没见过这么蠢的……”

花家大我给他来了两针，他一下子瘫在了地上，瞳孔都涣散了，只有那只手还被手术刀钉在墙上，高高举起。

“主谋？”

“科西嘉。”

花家大我皱起了眉，拔下手术刀，一声不吭地回了诊所，把门摔得震天响。

九条贵利矢的眼神变得犀利了起来。他本来还以为是便利屋最近关于新型Bugster病毒的调查牵扯到了花家，还有妮可的身份信息等一系列事情，导致科西嘉家族产生了怀疑，来找花家的麻烦；他本来准备腆着脸去道歉，然后去找科西嘉的家主Graphite先生讨论讨论的……现在看来没必要了。说是私仇又有哪里不对，名侦探贵利矢在心中扶了一把黑框眼镜，准备去查一查。

西马妮可朝他们摊摊手，做了个无奈的鬼脸，悄咪咪地摸进诊所。M扯扯贵利矢的衣袖，给他看手机屏幕。

小星作的来电。八成是蒙洛家族又摊上事了。贵利矢仰天哀叹一声，绝望地看向M，M同情地拍拍他的肩膀，一点自己也是当事人的自觉都没有。

三十秒后一把手术刀贴着M的耳朵就过去了，身后传来花家的怒吼：

“妈的你们两个混账连我的车都偷？！”

M坐在摩托车后座上抱着贵利矢的腰哈哈大笑。

不过也不知道有没有及时赶到，只见一个身形高大穿着花哨的黄昏人种carry全场，一把短刀架在小星作脖子上。巷子里横陈着几具尸体，有的没脑袋，有的缺胳膊少腿，看得出来凶手下手十分利落；小星作瑟瑟发抖，张开双臂挡着身后腹部中刀的汉堡。稍远一点还有几个人拿枪在瞄准那个黄昏人种，贵利矢一个漂移停下车的时候一把飞镖过去，直直穿透枪管扎爆了一个狙击手的脑袋。

帕拉德立时抛下了小星作，转过身来笑得像个185的孩子：

“M！你终于来啦！这老头太无聊了，威胁了一下才叫你来诶。”

M迷茫地一歪脑袋，望向贵利矢，又转过头来：

“你是谁啊？”

帕拉德三步并作两步凑上前来，被贵利矢挡住了。他皱起了眉毛：

“九条贵利矢？人类啊。”他摸摸脑袋，仔细地思考了一下，“杀你的话永梦会不高兴，但是你很无聊，离M和永梦都远一点吧。”

说着就去推他。从贵利矢身后伸出一只手，稳稳截住帕拉德的动作。M神情阴沉，语气也变得不太友善了：

“你才是离贵利矢远一点。”

帕拉德一把甩开M的手，还是推开了贵利矢，转而抓住了M的肩膀，急切地摇晃着他：

“不要管那种无聊男人了啦！来陪我玩嘛，M！”

他比永梦高大许多，低下头来时狗牌叮铃作响地垂了下来。

S/0。

九条贵利矢瞪大了眼睛，一瞬间甚至失去了从地上爬起来的力气。那边扶着汉堡的小星作朝他露出了一个苦笑，大概是觉得今天谁也逃不掉了。

“M，你不记得我了吗？小时候明明经常跟我玩的啊。”

那个S/0瘪着嘴，满脸的不高兴，顺手就从头顶上打下来一个狙击手，还发脾气把他踢出去老远，贵利矢看见那人的胸腔整个塌陷了下去。帕拉德摇晃着M的肩膀，又指着自己发脾气：

“你不可以这样！快想起来！我是帕拉德啊。”

时不时还拧一拧M的脸蛋，被M一把打开。帕拉德直起身来，抿了抿嘴唇。

“那样的话，就这样来让你明白好了，M。”

他倏地朝九条贵利矢冲了过去，M一瞬间爆发出了比他还要快的速度，两把短刀在贵利矢脑袋上方相撞。M全力一甩刀刃，帕拉德的刀飞上了天被他一把抓住，帕拉德本人也被推出去好远，却是一副游刃有余的样子，甚至笑得比一开始还要灿烂些。

在那一瞬间，九条贵利矢知道他们原本就并不平静的生活又要发生改变了。M从口袋里摸出一瓶药，永梦转过头来笑着对他说：

“对不起啦，贵利矢先生。”

九条贵利矢瞪大了眼睛，眼睁睁地看着整整一瓶celebrer被永梦吞了下去，阻止他的话卡在咽喉里，像一口吐不出的痰。

——那种东西过量服用几颗都是要命的啊。你的身体承受不了一整瓶的刺激的。快停下，永梦。不管是永梦还是M都快点停下。

但是他知道自己没有阻止M或者永梦的资格。

M展开架势，双手持刀朝帕拉德冲了过去。帕拉德原地蹦跳了几下，兴奋地喊了一声“你还是这么让我兴奋啊”，一瞬间收敛了笑意，迎着M的刀刃冲了上来。

M的短刀在帕拉德脸上划开了一道口子，帕拉德的飞镖深深扎进了M的左臂里。M啧了一声，抬起左腿就往帕拉德脑袋上踢，后者抬臂格挡时甚至能听到骨骼吱嘎作响，另一只手毫不留情地震开M的右手，朝M的咽喉攻去。

M不闪不避地冲了上去，一歪脑袋在帕拉德的左手手腕上狠狠咬了一口，骨头都露出来了，飙出来的血溅了M半张脸；与此同时，他也被帕拉德彻底折断了左臂，小臂骨断裂的声音听得在场所有人心里一酸。

九条贵利矢爬起来，抽出枪就朝帕拉德左右开弓，Poppy给的备用弹匣都打光了，最准的一枪擦穿了M的衣服，直直打穿了帕拉德，但是帕拉德对此一点反应也没有，九条贵利矢就差冲上去用人类的身体硬刚S/0黄昏人种了，能成为载入史册的蠢蛋吧，大概。

“你是帕拉德！”

M的身影再一次和帕拉德分开，看着帕拉德的脸，眨眨眼睛高兴地叫了起来。比他高大的多的帕拉德脸上露出了儿童般纯真的欢快笑容，擦擦手上的血，就朝他跑了过去。

——永梦那遥远的过去之中伸出了两只手，铺天盖地地朝他抓过来，像要将他拥入怀中。九条贵利矢惊愕地看着M和帕拉德抱在一起，两把匕首刺穿了彼此的胸膛。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

今天是四大父聚首的日子。这次聚会和以往的都不太相同了，不仅是因为要讨论最近频发的暴力冲突和大半年以来一直没有得到有效解决的新型黄昏人种的问题；几天前克里斯蒂亚诺家族宣布首领退位，新人继任。这让另外三位忐忑不安的同时又有点小激动：前代的镜灰马是克里斯蒂亚诺家的上门女婿，近几年脑子不大灵光，开会时总是一脸傻相，一心扑在儿子身上，要坑么却也没有得到多少确实的好处；这回他的宝贝儿子月初刚从美国的某著名医学院博士毕业回来，今年才二十一，好像是没什么社会经验的样子……

都希望克里斯蒂亚诺败在他宝贝儿子身上呢。镜灰马才不管，嘿嘿笑着从管家手上接过托盘，和儿子一起吃起了下午茶，生怕宝贝儿子皱眉嫌蛋糕太甜或者没味儿。不过飞彩的脸上没有流露出任何可供推测心态的表情，于是镜灰马知道他还是在为晚上的餐会紧张，心里流泪摇旗呐喊我儿子怎么这么可爱。

下午五点，镜灰马送儿子出门。司机和保镖两个人都是漂亮的花季少女，穿着考究的西装站在新车前等待，面无表情，但眼底多少流转着一些闪亮的期待；镜灰马告诉他，这两个是家族之前收养的孤儿，忠诚度没问题。飞彩无所谓，点点头上了车，镜灰马抱着门廊的柱子望了好一会儿，蹦出一句怎么还不回来，被管家劝回了屋。

车子驶出两条街，在蒙洛和科西嘉地盘的交界处被拦下了。副驾驶座上的少女报告道：

“黄昏人种确认。共二十一人，占据路面，持有枪械与刀具，正面突破或对车辆造成损伤。”

从出发开始就一直靠在椅背上闭目养神的镜飞彩说：

“停车。”

将车子停在路边，副驾驶座的少女来开车后座的车门，驾驶座的那个去后备箱取了刀。镜飞彩走到车前：

“去巷子里，不要挡路。”

“哈？我们凭什么听你的啊，小少爷？哦，不是，克里斯蒂亚诺的家主先生？”

“不过没想到克里斯蒂亚诺这回换了个这么小的家伙啊，这细皮嫩肉的，啧啧，都玩不了几下就死了吧……”

“你可别在这种场合说笑了，你看人家还有两个美女保镖呢，万一就是什么高手呢，哈哈哈！”

“啊，真好啊，克里斯蒂亚诺，美女都在他们家了吧……”

那群“混混”不加掩饰地议论了起来，镜飞彩心里叹了口气。被明目张胆地在大街上追杀也就算了，还是这样一帮家伙，克里斯蒂亚诺不要面子的吗。

粗略扫了一眼，这几个黄昏人种的狗牌都还很新，最高是B/5，大部分是D级，有些牌子被捏得变形，裤腰带的金属挂件也有不同程度的形变，看起来像是没法控制自己的力气。

新型黄昏人种。大概感染病毒没多久，最近才去注册的。在圣都，黄昏人种要想自由活动必须遵守“三原则”并且去警方那边注册身份、佩戴狗牌，否则生命得不到保障。新型黄昏人种姑且被算在黄昏人种里面，虽然今晚过后的情况还不明了。

他们是来杀他的，或者是一种警告。

镜飞彩看着面前的人群，没有说话，站在那里一副过分冷漠的样子。他只觉得他们可怜：从出生到死，没有受过教育，没有享受过胜利，莫名其妙地变成了黄昏人种，浑浑噩噩地上街杀人，对未来毫无希望。半晌，他抬起手，松了松领带，解开了衬衣最上面的那颗纽扣；松开的衣领间，露出了形状姣好的锁骨和一截闪闪发光的银链。

他向两边伸出手，身后早已准备好的少女们给他递上了刀。右手一把大太刀，左手一把短肋差。少女们低垂着眉眼，迅速又默然地后退到了车边，脸上和主人如出一辙的冷漠神情让人觉得她们根本没有觉察到战斗的危险。

镜飞彩握住刀，适应了一下手感，往前走了一步，说：

“黑帮清除现在开始。”

话音刚落，大太刀刀锋一闪，最前面的两人就倒了下去，身体碰到地面才整齐地断成两截；与此同时，那把肋差往后面捅进了一人的咽喉。镜飞彩撑在前面的右腿用力，身形一闪，冲入敌阵之中，肋差划断的颈动脉中的血甚至都没有碰到他的衣袖。他抬腿踢飞了一把手枪，太刀与肋差划过两道圆弧，挡开子弹，割开咽喉与胸腔，紧接着他就咬着肋差的刀柄往下一蹲，两枚飞镖在他发旋上方呼啸而过；风衣下摆还没碰到地面，他已经一跃而起，在三楼的高度上截获了那把之前被踢飞的枪，往下精准地开了四枪，打爆了四颗脑袋，翻飞的风衣仿佛恶魔现身的烟幕。

呼喊声一度停止了，不是因为在身边爆开的血花，也不是因为恶魔残酷的屠杀。他们都看见了，这位年轻的继承人在空中翻转身形的时候，那截银链子从领口滑出，两枚金属牌在枪声中发出了叮当脆响，垂下来映照出了镜飞彩毫无感情的双眼。

S/5。

克里斯蒂亚诺家族换家主根本不是因为镜灰马无能或者要做出让步，这个原本就因亲近黄昏人种而惹来不少敌人以致日益衰败的家族率先打破了四大父微妙的平衡，彻彻底底地露出了凶恶的獠牙。

手枪被扔到地上，咬在嘴里的肋差又回到了左手中。风衣下摆还飘扬在头顶，皮鞋就已经轻巧地落在了石砖地面上；镜飞彩一挥刀，两颗头颅就向空中飞去，这时他已经利落地转身，刀锋掠过了他人的咽喉。

“可恶……！你这怪物……！”

有人掏出了手榴弹，镜飞彩不甚明显地皱了皱眉，下一刻那枚手榴弹就连着那只手一起飞上了天空。他原本是想把那两样东西挑向斜上方，那样爆风和碎屑都不会波及到自己；结果它们飞到一半被一枚子弹击中，爆炸产生的金属片和碎肉就在他头顶四散纷飞；他惊得往后退了一步，顺手了结了最后一个敌人，结果一脚踩进一滩血里，血水还溅湿了他的裤脚。

克里斯蒂亚诺家族年轻的继承人的表情终于出现了裂痕，几乎是咬牙切齿地望向蹲在他的新车顶上开黑枪的家伙：

“你来干什么？”

花家大我朝他预定轨道的方向抬了抬下巴，一个女人正抱着孩子走过窗前。飞彩没了声，双手用力一甩，甩干了刀上挂着的血，两名少女小步跑过来接过了刀，又迅速退回了车边。花家从车顶跳下来，枪黑光一闪就消失在了白大褂底下，狗牌毫不掩饰地在突出的锁骨下闪闪发光。他在飞彩身边蹲下，从白大褂里掏出几支针，在那几具尚温的尸体上采血，一些裸露的断裂血管还在咕嘟咕嘟地往外冒血。

他采完血，在裤子上擦擦手，站了起来，飞彩一直看着他的动作，这时候侧开身子好让他过去，但是他在他身前停下了脚步。

花家突然伸手，飞彩被他突如其来的动作吓得汗毛直立，只来得及捉住他缩回去的手。

“这个啦，小少爷。”

花家骨节分明的手指间捏着一块肉粒，刚刚从对方头发上捏下来的，看得飞彩一阵恶心。他松开手指，那块肉啪嗒掉进了脚边的血洼里。

飞彩问：

“新型Bugster病毒的事？”

“啊。”花家踢了一脚边上的半截尸体，眼睛看着飞彩被血溅湿的裤脚，“都是新型黄昏人种，看，挂着牌子呢。”

两枚嵌着D/0的狗牌从尸体的衣领里滚出来，飞彩看都没看，双手插在裤兜里，说：“我知道。”

“有长进了嘛，小少爷。”

“不准那么叫我。”

“诶……嘛，你不会碍事就好。”

“你也不要挡我的路，无证医。”

“你去美国躲五年就为了说这个？”

拿了医师执照还没一年的镜飞彩猛地抿起嘴唇瞪了他一眼，花家大我还以为他要一拳打过来，不过谁都没有动。飞彩撑不住歪了嘴角，把视线移向了别处。

他觉得这五年间的自己可笑极了，如果不是大部分精力都花费在医学研究上，他简直就是个废人了。这次回来后看到花家大我，他关于他的所有疑问都得到了解答，所有的怨恨与推脱都化为乌有。他一瞬间就明白了花家大我付出的代价，五年的毫无意义的纠结苦痛带来的冲击让他陷入了某种空白，像是接受恋人突然的死亡一般，平静地接受了这个现实，甚至想问问身为新型黄昏人种的花家大我是哪个级别。

花家看向他散开的领口和松垮的领带，银链子凌乱地挂在胸前，S/5的那面朝下。他伸手想整理一下对方的着装，被飞彩一把抓住手腕挡住，还瞪了一眼，眼神大概是警告他别想用刚刚捏过肉块的手碰他的衣服；于是花家大我转而用五指扣住了对方的手，一步把他按在了墙上。

镜飞彩闭上了眼睛。潮湿的空气里，花家大我柔软湿润的唇舌冰凉清爽。名贵的风衣最终还是贴上了墙壁上潮湿肮脏的苔藓，里面混着他挥刀洒上去的血。

两名少女在他上车前为他换了风衣和鞋，又为他关上了车门。他喝了口水，说：

“查一下这个街区的武器流通情况，弄清楚还有没有其他炸弹，把买家卖家都找出来。”

副驾驶座上的少女啪嗒啪嗒打着字发布信息，飞彩转了转脚腕，还是觉得湿漉漉的裤脚很不舒服。花家大我悠哉地踢着路上石子的身影彻底从后视镜里消失，他靠在椅背上闭目养神，狗牌温热地贴在胸口，领带有点紧，他知道那个结的背面沾上了血。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

帕拉德是在幻梦研究所里长大的。要这么说的话檀黎斗肯定不同意，最多只能同意到体型层面。

黄昏人种的起源是三十四年前的事情。幻梦研究所提出了“超级病毒Bugster”这个设想，用它来改造生物，从而大幅提高实验对象的身体素质。一开始，各项实验数据都非常稳定理想，于是第一批“超级士兵”诞生了。他们天生或者后天拥有比常人灵敏得多的五感和强悍的多的身体素质，在战场上如鬼魂一般行动；从圣都诞生的他们很快被争抢一空，投入了战争之中。然而仅仅两三年的时间里，“超级士兵”的不足之处就暴露了出来：首先就是必须按时定量服用celebrer才能维生的问题，即使如此他们也没有一个人活过三十五岁；接着就是神志，由于celebrer的副作用和有些人过度用药，大多数“超级士兵”很难控制自己的行为，变得暴力残忍，在战场上还好说，却基本无法被社会接纳。

“超级士兵”仅有那一批，但是数量不小，还产生了为数不少的后代。他们的后代大多继承了他们被改造的那部分基因，体能强大，难以自控，靠celebrer维生。歧视、迫害、基因缺陷，他们作为连“昙花一现”的描述都不配的残缺品，被人们称为“黄昏人种”。也有“挂牌子的”和其他蔑称，不过官方的名称还是带着些保护意味的温情的“黄昏人种”。他们中的一部分人加入了佣兵团，反正活不过三十五，最后在发泄暴力的途中死在战场上；想要获得平静生活的人纷纷回到圣都来结成团队寻求庇护，因为没有别的地方会接纳他们。也是在短短三十年间，圣都从一座科技圣城衰败成了一座由四家黑手党操控的世界孤岛，一座用来囚禁所剩不多的黄昏人种的监狱。

“四大父”留了下来。其中科西嘉、克里斯蒂亚诺和蒙洛都已经把大部分生意转移到了城外，作为统治者之一留在圣都赚钱；只有Bugster公会，从一开始就是一个纯粹的黄昏人种佣兵组织，“监狱”的边防也阻止不了他们出境暗杀，不过那种活还是少数。他们是最先提出用于保护黄昏人种的“三原则”并促进其确立的组织，明面上不接受低级狗牌，但地盘上确实住着不少低级黄昏人种。公会会长檀黎斗就是幻梦研究所所长这件事情，也是众所周知的。

帕拉德就是檀黎斗和宝生永梦一起制造出来的。不仅如此，他还是这个世界上第一个无限接近于完美的“超级士兵”。

宝生永梦并不是在一开始就知道檀黎斗拿他们一起开发的Bugster病毒去做人体实验这件事情的，明面上的研究目标，按永梦说的，是为了制造出一种“万能疫苗”。跟檀黎斗一起做研究工作是一件非常令人愉快的事，他配合到位，反应及时，思路清晰，总能和永梦一起碰撞出思维的火花。永梦就和他一起计算数据，改良病毒，当永梦还在小白鼠身上做实验的时候，檀黎斗已经背着他搞残不少人了。

他“制造”出了帕拉德。

那个小孩接受感染的时候只有六岁。名字是檀黎斗起的，paradox，悖论，为了纪念檀黎斗的才能，宝生永梦的创造力，还有那个孩子惊人的意志力。

对帕拉德的改造从他的胚胎时期就开始了。檀黎斗逐步改变了他的五感，大幅降低了他对疼痛的感知能力，并在他之后的成长过程中断绝他与正常人类社会的联系，以至于帕拉德的意识里几乎没有“道德”的存在。你觉得疼吗？把那个研究员杀掉，是他给你注射药物的。你觉得饿吗？那就把那个守卫杀掉，他挡住你觅食的路了。你觉得无聊吗？你可以找我玩，我不会死，我会一直陪着你；我不在的时候，你也可以找其他人玩，开心是最重要的。你不知道什么是开心吗？就是你每次为了得到什么东西而杀人时的感情。

永梦，按照套路，当然是唯一一个与众不同的研究员。帕拉德打不过他，也不会在他面前杀人；檀黎斗只会在他被用药之后告诉宝生永梦“帕拉德又失控了”，永梦会赶过来安慰他。

永梦是特别的。永梦在的时候，他不需要打飞好几个守卫、身上被枪打出几个血洞也可以得到美味香甜的食物，也不需要因为寒冷而发狂；不会无聊，永梦给他带游戏机和游戏卡带，虽然总是坏的很快。

每个月注射药物后他会疼好几天，连骨头都像被扯开，发出令人牙酸的吱嘎声；肌肉就更不用说了，看起来没有异样，可他感觉到的却是断裂、扭曲、碾压，痛得得在地板上打滚才行。永梦往往会放下手头的工作来陪他，把他小小的身体抱在怀里好言好语地安慰他，给他讲故事什么的。封闭的训练设施里一片白茫茫，像用来关押精神病人的房间里，身为人类的永梦努力地把他按在怀里，温柔地拍打他的后背，告诉他外面的世界里有些什么好玩的东西。

那些药物让他浑身发冷，可那时候他还只会表达“疼”或者“不疼”，其他的需求都是靠自己去抢夺而来；抢几件死人身上的衣服只能暖和一会儿，很快它们就跟尸体一样冰凉了。设施里的温度常年不变，虽然有些极端条件训练，但从来赶不上他用药的那几天。连呵出的气都像是冰，永梦温暖的怀抱里震动着他的心跳。慢慢地他长大了，药物在他身上的效力也越来越低，他对寒冷、炎热、疼痛的耐受力也在迅速提高，他在逐步向着完全体进化；但是他还是喜欢赖在永梦怀里，听永梦给他讲各种各样的东西，春天的樱花和细雪啦，夏天的刨冰和大海啦，秋天的秋刀鱼和红枫叶啦，冬天的被炉和柑橘之类的。永梦说，等他痊愈了就带他离开研究所，世界很有趣也很温柔，他们会有无限漫长的未来。

帕拉德对“温柔”完全没有概念。即便有那么一点似是而非的感觉，那大概只是永梦一个人的东西。可以说，他是作为实验体，为了便于操控，而被檀黎斗强制着爱上了永梦。在宝生永梦离开研究所之前，檀黎斗鲜少出现在他面前。

在帕拉德的成长过程中，宝生永梦也逐渐发生了一些改变。最初是在某一次帕拉德疼得不行一拳往地板上砸去的时候，他突然笑了起来，轻松接住了那一拳之后，用自己的手包着那个拳头，眯着眼睛笑出了两排白牙：这样可不行啊，小帕拉德。那一回，他没有讲故事也没有拍帕拉德的背，临走的时候帕拉德一如既往地抱着他不让他走，结果永梦既不安慰也不哄骗他，干脆利落地把他掀翻在地，拍拍手走了。这样的事陆陆续续发生了几次后，帕拉德开始管这个人格叫做“M”。

他很喜欢M，逐渐地这种喜欢大概升级到了对永梦的喜欢的程度。M像小孩子一样争强好胜，也没什么同情心，会跟他一起打游戏，对胜负的执着程度跟他不相上下；帕拉德不让他走的时候，他会跟帕拉德打架，一开始是黄昏人种随便动动手的那种程度，再到后来就变成了两个人都乐在其中的厮杀。因为M是在中后期出现的，那时候帕拉德的神经系统和认知体系已经完全不正常了，他只觉得M有趣，一点也不觉得受到了伤害之类的。要说不高兴，也有，他有时候会揪着M的脸问他永梦什么时候再会来，M总是随便糊弄他，两人打起来，他就又把永梦抛之脑后了。

只是他一直没有忘记永梦，没有忘记永梦讲的故事和他温暖的怀抱、镇定的心跳。他有时候百无聊赖地躺在训练室里，等着永梦兑现诺言，带他去外面温柔的世界里见识各种各样的东西，春天的樱花和细雪，夏天的刨冰和大海，秋天的秋刀鱼和红枫叶，冬天的被炉和柑橘。

再后来，连M都消失了。

在那之前永梦去找过他一次。那是他印象里最后一次躺在永梦的怀里，觉得永梦的身体冷得吓人。他不知所措，尝试着拍拍永梦的背，感到肩窝里猛地落进两滴滚烫的泪。他还不知道那是眼泪，只听永梦小声说“对不起”。

那一切都是距今十五年前的事情了。

可是无论过多久，帕拉德都不会忘记永梦和M。他没有辨别光暗是非的能力，他只想要永梦和M；根据檀黎斗给他的教育，阻碍他得到想要的东西的都该死。

耳边传来了靴底和石板路碰撞的声音，他能分辨出那是谁的脚步声。那阵脚步声在一条街外就把他唤醒了，他感觉到左手手腕的血管一跳一跳的，伤口的血已经凝固了；插在胸口的刀被身体温暖，伤口离心脏还有好一段距离。

秋天的阳光暖融融的，街道的阴影处已经开始变冷。新鲜掉落的枯叶在模糊的视野中越来越清晰，旋转地飘落在了他的眼睛上方，被檀黎斗弯腰一把捏住。

帕拉德拔掉插在胸口的刀，用衣袖擦擦揣进兜里，按着胸口坐了起来，有些不高兴地看着檀黎斗；后者像是刚从哪里打猎归来的少爷，猎靴把他的一双腿衬得愈发细长：可惜不够直。帕拉德撇撇嘴，在他的搀扶下站了起来，手还按着伤口。

檀黎斗把他往车上带，一边说：

“你看起来很高兴啊，帕拉德。”

帕拉德仰头看了看蓝澄澄的天空和金灿灿的阳光，眯起眼睛露出了给人揉肚皮的胖猫的惬意神情：

“没有啊。你打扰到我做美梦啦，黎斗。”

“是吗。”檀黎斗喂他吃了两颗celebrer，钻进副驾驶座，挥手示意Graphite开车，“那还真是对不起啦，帕拉德。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

花家大我回诊所的路上遇到了蒙洛家族的车。本来他老老实实地给那辆车让了路，小星作非要停车跟他打招呼。他觉得自己没什么好说的，准备糊弄两句回诊所对付那几个笨蛋；小星作请他过两天去喝酒，他靠在一根灯柱上：

“过了今晚还有那个空的话。双方都是。”

“啊，说起来，大家都知道的啊……”小星作不好意思地摸摸鼻子，“便利屋他们没事吧？”

“没事。比起那两个笨蛋，你的傻儿子怎么样了？”

“托您的福，伤得不重，在家里养伤。”

“要谢给我去谢便利屋去，蠢货。”花家不耐烦地啧了一声，转头要走。小星作连忙喊道：

“等一等，花家医生！五年前的事件，还有一些信息，我想跟你说。”

花家大我挥挥手表示知道了，头也不回地往诊所走。但是，在某个路口停下脚步的时候，他眼前如水的秋阳中，还是浮现出了百濑小姬快乐的笑容。接着，随着一阵剧烈的眩晕，他冲进最近的一条巷子里，看看四下无人，从兜里掏出一瓶celebrer，一口气吞了四五片下去。两分钟后，花家大我步履稳健地走在了大街上，再过了十几分钟，他就被迫接受了西马妮可的迎面一击。

妮可照例问候比约定时间迟回家的花家大我一个飞踢，觉察到她没穿安全裤的后者很自觉地闭上了眼睛，被踢了个正着。他揉揉脸，拎着妮可扔去沙发上：

“好歹是科西嘉的大小姐，穿裙子也注意一点吧。”

“哇！你还记得啊！”妮可夸张地叫了两声，拿手指戳他的脑门，鞋也不脱站在沙发上训他，“那你什么时候帮我打死Graphite抢回科西嘉嘞？”

“你先从沙发上下去！我三天前才洗过！”

花家有点火，舔舔嘴唇心不在焉地去找水喝，不甚耐烦地应付着妮可的拳打脚踢，收拾了一些器械和药物进了永梦的病房。

宝生永梦还躺在那里，身上的伤口都已经处理过了。幸好贵利矢来得及时，那瓶celebrer的大部分被洗胃弄了出来，但还是有相当的剂量被永梦的身体消化了。他身体的温度出奇的高，心跳很快，肾上腺素分泌的速度和在体内的浓度都飙到了可怕的数值；而有一些外伤，送到这里的时候已经开始痊愈了，只是胸口的刀伤痊愈得有些没有章法，花家不得不二次切开那个伤口进行清理缝合，好不容易稳住了永梦的生命体征。

九条贵利矢就一直在这里陪着他。花家大我心情还算不错，一副大爷模样，踢了他的椅子一脚，说检查情况，叫贵利矢出去帮妮可准备晚饭；当然，也要收费。

九条感激地看了他一眼，又最后紧紧地握了一下永梦的手，站起来出去了。

花家换了一袋药水，随手把还剩了一点药的点滴瓶扔进垃圾桶，转身去拿设备来测取数据的时候，永梦说：

“你这习惯得改改啊，花家医生。”

“醒了就吱一声。”花家给他换绷带和药，量了体温，采了点血，草草收拾了一下东西，还是把垃圾扔进了垃圾桶，桶里还有一条完整的苹果皮，削好的苹果放在床头柜上，已经被氧化成了褐色，花家把它也一并扔了。永梦还嘟囔了一句“贵利矢给我削的苹果”，花家听到了，说：“谁管你啊。”

永梦有气无力地笑了笑：“花家医生真是温柔啊。”

“你吃celecrer吃坏脑子了吧。”花家瞪了他一眼，在他床边的椅子上坐下；椅子有点矮，他稍微弓了背，把手臂搁在大腿上，感觉好了一点，思考起过两天去买新椅子的事情来。

永梦的身体经过大起大落，过量的celebrer和相对应过量的抑制剂让他虚弱得手指都动不了，说话也尽是气音。花家假装不知道的样子：

“你想跟我说什么？”

“黎斗……”永梦吐出了这样的词。

“……什么？”花家吓了一跳。

永梦眯起了眼睛，不过看起来更像是要睡着了：“我好像想起了点事情……跟黎斗有关。”

“你们还蛮亲密的。”花家干巴巴地说，实在是很厌恶一天到晚笑吟吟不知道在打什么算盘的檀黎斗。虽然在这之前檀黎斗就时常跟便利屋接触，但那是四大父都会做的事情，毕竟明面上他们还是“中立方”。

永梦似乎被记忆的片段冲击，陷入了短暂的迷茫之中，没有回话。花家站起来，像对待死人一样轻轻地帮他把眼睛合上：

“好好睡一觉，明天活可能很多。”

“你见过飞彩了？”

“啊？……啊，不过跟他没关系。”

“这样啊。”

永梦往被薄被里缩了缩，夜晚逐渐凉了下来。

“要下雨了，花家医生。”

花家端起乘着手术器械的托盘，转回身去看永梦。永梦仰面躺着，心跳在机器里划过平稳的折线。他闭着眼睛，喉咙里发出像是为了说什么而说一般的气音：

“贵利矢先生把什么东西弄焦啦。”

花家大我破门而出，但姑且还是安慰了一下他：

“我会拦住檀黎斗的。”

过了一会儿，九条贵利矢莫名其妙地被花家大我从厨房踢了出去，说是你这种厨艺还是去给患者削苹果吧。贵利矢还想抗议“你不能诋毁我的厨艺你说我厨艺不好就是说永梦品位不好”，又被妮可踢了一脚；科西嘉流亡在外的大小姐一反刚才的娇生惯养笨手笨脚，娴熟地削起了土豆。

晚饭是花家做的咖喱，妮可额外独享一份提拉米苏。贵利矢知道他们的事情，就是觉得妮可对花家的人格改造有点凶残，时不时看看他们两个。晚餐的气氛安静得有点诡异，他草草吃完饭，上楼去看永梦；花家叫住他，叫他先把盘子和沙发洗了。虽然知道沙发是出于私心，贵利矢还是理解到了其中“不要打扰他”的信息。

虽然最后是和妮可两个人很不要好地瘫在那个妮可踩过不知道多少次的沙发上一起打起了游戏。大概晚上八点钟，花家大我全副武装出了门，单是背上就挂了三把枪，手腕上还别着刀。临走时他一边调整夜视镜的扣子一边叮嘱妮可看好烤箱，妮可心不在焉地应了一声，又突然问他带药了没。花家拍拍右腿上的子弹带，贵利矢看到其中有两格是针剂，大概是抑制剂。

“Graphite的事不用急。”西马妮可低头打着游戏，抓了块饼干扔进嘴里。

花家的脚步僵了僵，最后还是头也不回地走了。

九条贵利矢就悄咪咪地摸上楼去，永梦已经好多了，靠坐在床头，朝他转过身来，眼睛在月光底下闪闪发亮。他打开了灯，迎上了永梦平静的笑容。

“晚上好，贵利矢先生。”

“啊，啊……永梦，晚上好……不是，怎么突然这么见外。”贵利矢挠挠头，在那张椅子上坐下，笑着把脸凑上去。永梦轻轻地把他往外推了一点点，神情平静得连微笑都像是假的。

“我好像终于想起了一些事情，在与你相遇之前……对，是非常重要的事情，我必须要对贵利矢先生说。不，不能这么说，应该是，我应该告诉大家的事……”永梦说着说着又回到了原本那种不好意思、迷迷糊糊的样子，让贵利矢放心了不少；看到贵利矢鼓励性的笑容，永梦抿抿嘴唇，继续下去，“我记得不太完全，断断续续的，不过我还是想说出来，怕到时候又忘了……而且，也许讲着讲着我就能记起其余的部分啦。您愿意听我讲吗？”

“永梦想说的话，我就会好好听着。”贵利矢握着他的手，看着他的眼睛笑着说，“因为我喜欢永梦啊。——啊，你讲的时候，我再给你削个苹果吧，下午那个被花家扔了是不是？”

“嗯。”

于是宝生永梦开始讲述起了距今三十四年之前的往事。他说话的时候眼睛直直看着对面的墙壁，仿佛望进了一整个遥远的虚空。而九条贵利矢只是平静地听着，手上慢慢地滑出一整条平整均匀的苹果皮。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

乌云沉着地堆积在天空中。下午还晴朗清爽的天空中刮起了沉重温暖的秋风，闷热的雨水带着深秋在云中沉默着，死一般寂静，似乎要等很久也不会听到它们发出雷鸣。

Bugster公会的总部在夜晚灯火通明。因为沿用了幻梦研究所旧址的缘故，黄昏人种的根据地反倒是四大父中最现代化、最气派的一座高楼大厦，檀黎斗的办公室对出去可以看见不远处的大海，艺高人胆大不怕被狙杀；原本边上有两座挡视线的建筑物，五年前四大父打得不可开交的时候给毁了。

花家大我去过檀黎斗的办公室不少次，不过这一次他不是来找其时正在外面开会的檀黎斗，也不是来办公室偷个资料什么的；他爬上了原本挡视线的、现在只剩下岌岌可危的半截钢筋铁骨的两座高楼的其中一座，通过望远镜再次确认了他们的守卫情况。

虽然只有外围是可以透过玻璃看到的，内部完全是错综复杂的交通网络，甚至会出现某层楼同时隶属于好几层楼或者里面的房间可以移动这样的情况，但经历过实验的花家大我多少知道一些，此前也从檀黎斗和其他研究人员那里获得了内部设计图并进行了比对筛选，现在需要知道的只是外围的情况而已。

花家大我架起狙击枪，第一枪命中了檀黎斗办公室里的警报器，第二枪就是再往上两层的会议室，烟雾报警器迅速尖叫起来。然而，再往下几层才是走廊上冒出最多警卫的地方。花家数了一下楼层，悄无声息地从危楼上落下，混进了街上的黄昏人种之中。Bugster公会不比其他地方，这个点了黄昏人种还在无忧无虑地营业，贩卖点心、药物、青春，一点不知道头顶上在发生着什么。

是一瞬间的事情。正门口的两个守卫根本没看清楚怎么回事、来人是谁，就倒在了地面上；花家大我顺利进入了公会大楼，一击撂倒一名研究员，拖进卫生间就换了衣服。狙击枪暂时和被捆着的研究员扔在一起，花家大我很自然地融入了公会大家庭。

他特意染了头发，一次性染发膏，全红的。他每上一层就换一个更高级的研究员，当然期间还要小心地避开那些明面上的公会成员——Bugster公会好赖是个佣兵公会，让普通人类研究员去杀人总说不过去。不过这里的黄昏人种也真的没什么礼貌，花家就多看了一个A/5一眼，就给人踢了一脚，不痛，但那也是因为是花家。花家大我记住这个A/5了，低着头装作一瘸一拐地继续往上走。

刚刚看到的守卫最多的楼层是连着的三层，花家大我在最上面那一层才停了下来，并混进了守卫队伍里，还多赚一把冲锋枪和一顶钢盔。跟着在这一层走了两圈，他一闪身就摸进了一扇自动门——门禁卡当然是偷来的，前几天一个研究员去他诊所做手术的时候。他特意嘱咐那个研究员静养一星期。

然而，他刚进门，这层楼的警报声就响了。黄昏人种的五感尤为敏锐，他觉得耳朵都要炸了，于是气急败坏地朝后面扔了个手榴弹，全力往前跑去。

里面的道路确实像迷宫一般，但是花家大我不带怕的。每一扇门他都会打开，自信其中就算有陷阱也不是问题；追杀而来的黄昏人种最近的一次拿刀划过了他的脖颈，那时候那人的脖子已经被拧断。花家将背贴在一扇门上，双手两把突击步枪向走廊两边扫射，根据听到的回声决定往哪一边跑。

人类不是黄昏人种的对手，更何况花家转移的速度太快了。当然，他也知道其他佣兵马上就会赶到，并且一定是高等级的公会核心成员；和他想的一样，第一个抵达现场的就是名为“皆传”的A/0级黄昏人种。

对方和镜飞彩一样是用日本刀的。花家见过他几次，战斗能力蛮好的，可惜脑子不太好使，性格也比较残暴；为了维护“三原则”，檀黎斗几乎没有让皆传出过研究所，除了几次去“外面”执行任务。花家对他的印象很不好，因为他和皆传的交集都发生在他接受改造的期间，皆传在他身上开过好几个口子。

花家没有杀他，用来格挡的手枪被削成两截，左手同时开枪废掉了皆传的惯用手；他扔下皆传，往前跑了几步就仰面矮下身去，一路贴着弹幕往前滑去，在抵达走廊尽头之前击中了埋伏在那边的抢手。他捡了对方的弹匣，迅速站起来往里跑，顺路打断了之前踢他的那个A/5的腿。啊，不是报复，只是对方恰好赶过来了而已。

第二个到达的是Salty，战术刀和枪械都有在用。他从另一边绕路，提前挡在了花家之前。他的狗牌藏在衣领里，花家直觉不能跟他纠缠，否则会被大部队追上。于是花家跟他过了两招之后就给了他一发抑制剂——他有些庆幸自己直觉的判断，Salty第一拳打得他手臂发麻，S级没跑了，认真打的话不是一时半会儿能解决的战斗。

接着又来了好几个干部，花家大我溜进目标房间并打坏门锁的时候已经身中数枪，不过最严重的也不过是大腿被削掉了一小块肉，黑裤子湿了一片。比较惊险的是有一颗子弹就擦着他的额头过去，直接削齐了他的刘海，他闻到了一股焦味和薄薄一层在空中燃烧成灰的红发。不过无暇顾及这些，他就着滚进房间的姿势半跪着，几枪干掉了房间里执勤的黄昏人种，然后一瘸一拐地走过去把医生绑了扔角落里。

帕拉德被束缚带绑在床上，上半身缠了好几圈绷带，右臂还打了石膏。花家扫了一眼，皱起了眉：这不可能是永梦或者说M造成的。他拔掉掺有抑制剂的输液管，掏出刀两下划开束缚带，给帕拉德灌了两颗celebrer，又扔给他一把枪和一个弹匣、一把短刀，后者接过枪就给了墙角的医生一枪。站在通风管道前面研究逃生路线的花家转过头来：

“不要做多余的事情。”

帕拉德撇撇嘴，走过去踢了他的主治医生一脚，一个遥控器从后者衣领中掉出来。他喘了会儿气，招手叫花家过来。

“门到床这一块的地板下面都埋了炸弹，只要引爆地板就会塌陷形成空洞。黎斗的这项设计本来是用来保护我的……嘛，现在我们得赌一把了。”他耸耸肩一摊手，语调愉快轻松，好像会失败死掉的人里不包括他自己一样，“你也知道构造，这几层楼的房间都是不固定的。运气好的话掉在某个房间上面到时候被警卫回收，运气不好么直接掉到一楼。”

花家拢了拢下缘被烧焦的刘海，看了他一会儿，说：

“你知道去诊所的路怎么走吧？”


	9. Chapter 9

9.

“四大父”的晚餐餐会进行得不太顺利，实际上，这主要是科西嘉的Graphite先生的合作态度实在不太好的缘故。科西嘉对待黄昏人种的恶劣态度总让人对他们留在圣都的理由产生怀疑。克里斯蒂亚诺的飞彩少爷也没有好到哪里去，一落座开门见山微笑着感谢大家派出那么多黄昏人种来迎接自己，诚邀他们去收尸；当然，表面上另三家谁都没动。

来之前大家都对事件做过了解，就是新型Bugster病毒传播的事。虽然大家都有所怀疑，但科西嘉一点友善度都没有，一上来就矛头直指Bugster公会，认为是他们作为幻梦研究所的后身，仍然在继续Bugster病毒研究，并且在圣都这座城市范围内进行人体实验。檀黎斗就笑笑，说黄昏人种的扩散对人类一点好处都没有，我们作为黄昏人种，只想安安稳稳地过完这一生，老老实实等待种族灭绝而已。

“说知道呢？檀黎斗会长，如果我没记错，您现在已经快六十岁了，看起来却不过三十，您能保证这与你们的研究无关吗？”Graphite把文件一甩，看样子是非要Bugster公会给他一个解释不可了。

“如果我没记错，这样的黄昏人种也只有我一个吧？”檀黎斗皮笑肉不笑，“基因突变这种事情……”

“宝生永梦。”镜飞彩突然开口，把一直拿着的茶杯放回了桌子上，往前凑了凑，“便利屋的那个黄昏人种，跟你的情况差不多。”

“……啊，卖队友可不是好习惯呢，镜先生。”檀黎斗扯了扯嘴角，往后一仰靠进沙发里，两条细长的腿交叠在一起，“那也不过是两个人而已。”

“便利屋是中立方，跟我没有关系。”镜飞彩冷静的语调让人觉得他仿佛是在朝檀黎斗翻白眼。

Graphite冷笑一声：“说是中立方，实际情况怎么样你们不都清楚？一个黄昏人种，一开始还在蒙洛家族干过，五年前不是还和前代的小姐百濑小姬——”

镜飞彩猛地转头瞪了他一眼，Graphite自知失言，但也只是眯起眼睛迎上了飞彩的目光。镜飞彩一字一顿地问：

“你对小姬的事知道多少？”

“和官方报告的内容一样。”Graphite说。

“官方报告里可没有提到便利屋的介入。”飞彩说。

“这种事情可不是日向恭太郎处理得了的。啊，这么一说，便利屋跟警察的关系也……呵呵。”Graphite终于找了个法子圆了过去，檀黎斗在镜飞彩的视线死角瞪了他一眼。一直没怎么讲话的小星作讪笑着打圆场：

“飞彩，小姬的事我们暂且放一放……还有Graphite先生，您也不要对黄昏人种那么过激嘛！大家都过得不容易……”

小星作要气死了，放以前他还能跟镜灰马一起唱双簧，结果人儿子年轻气盛，一上来就要跟人撕破脸。还好檀黎斗一如既往暗暗搞事，明面上不会太过分，只希望Graphite不要太刚……正这么想着，Graphite调转矛头：

“我差点忘了克里斯蒂亚诺也不过是蒙洛的走狗而已。”

镜飞彩拍案而起，Graphite反应迅速地抄起身边的长枪一枪扎过来，前者侧身避过，按着桌面一翻就来到了Graphite身后，此时Graphite的长枪“红莲”也已经划过一个圆指向了背后。

红莲三棱的枪头抵在镜飞彩的脖子上，Graphite自己的颈动脉上也贴了一把手术刀。会谈的房间的四面墙壁一瞬间房门大开，无数把乌光铮亮的枪支瞄准了两人的脑袋。

檀黎斗站起来，说：

“没事儿，闹着玩，都出去。”

墙面的缝隙再一次关闭了。两人收了武器，飞彩手中银光一闪，那把小刀就不知道去哪儿了。Graphite上下打量了他的那身考究的西装一通，假笑到：

“镜小少爷的作战习惯似乎不够斯文啊……倒像是我们熟知的某位黑医了。”

飞彩走回座位上，喝了一口冷掉的茶，冷冷瞟了Graphite一眼，没说话。

小星作清清嗓子，扯回正题：

“檀黎斗会长刚刚提到的让便利屋解决确实是常用方案之一……但是据我所知，Bugster公会怕是唯一一家跟便利屋没有个人交易往来的家族，甚至在今天下午还跟便利屋发生了暴力冲突——老实说，我们也损失惨重啊。”

“啊，那还真是抱歉了，小星先生。”檀黎斗双手交叉叠在下巴下面，“我们的工作失误啊……一不小心让坏孩子跑出来啦。”

“不如说是让他被发现了吧？”镜飞彩看了他一眼。

“这么说不太好吧？”檀黎斗笑眯眯，“我们公会确实跟便利屋没什么往来，说实话，宝生永梦的A/0在我社也算不上什么……但是，放在幻梦研究所的时期，九条贵利矢可是我手下的首席情报员。”

Graphite眯起了眼睛。

“那，这可就更不能称为‘中立方’了啊。”

小星作又来打圆场：

“诶，诶，Graphite先生，这回我们对‘中立方’的要求没有那么严格啦……首先是‘第三方’的问题吧？”

Graphite不说话了。所谓的“第三方”，其实才是今天要解决的问题。虽然不知道跟散播新型病毒的是不是同一波人，但是“第三方”的存在是确实的。“第三方”不知道出于什么目的，对黄昏人种和新型黄昏人种展开无差别杀戮。从日向恭太郎提供的尸检报告来看，他们所使用的武器一般是冷兵器，通常一招致命；目前为止被杀害的黄昏人种最高等级的就是之前被花家大我放生的那个B/2。

科西嘉已经让那个擅自雇佣黄昏人种的小队长去地狱里跟他的黄昏人种相亲相爱了，但是这件事情没完。一来不管怎么说名义上那伙人是科西嘉雇佣的，另一方面好几次科西嘉跟黄昏人种冲突的时候双方人员都被“第三方”给杀了。

因为没有生还者，到现在他们还对“第三方”毫无头绪。如果是在几十年前，那还可以把锅推给民间自发组成的“驱逐队”，但事到如今大家都是文明人，驱逐队就算兴起也会因为违反“三原则”而被四大父群起而攻之。科西嘉在这方面还是很合作的，毕竟他们还要做生意；总有很多人既厌恶恐惧黄昏人种，又不想离开故乡。

从“第三方”的战力构成来看，无疑全都是黄昏人种。正因此，他们尚不为人知的目的才让人感到不安。

檀黎斗还是笑得很安定，往桌上推了一沓纸钞：

“那么，诸位同意我的提案吗？”

小星作第二个交钱，Graphite跟在后面，镜飞彩盯着檀黎斗看了好一会儿，也把预备好的佣金推倒了桌子中央。小星作说：

“呃……那么按惯例，还是由我们出面跟便利屋交涉？”

“可以。”

“同意。”

“麻烦你了。”

四人同时站起身来，只有镜飞彩朝小星作鞠了一躬，幅度不大，意思意思，小星作心里却感叹起“这还算是个乖孩子啊”来。

乖孩子转身大步走出房间。但是他没有直接下到一楼。会议室在三楼，他在三楼到二楼的拐角处消失不见，导致在二楼等着他的人们空等了一个多小时。在那之后，他的美女秘书才收到了他发来的短信；那时候她刚刚用高跟鞋的细跟捅穿了一名杀手的喉咙，而她的老板早就潇洒离场，从二楼一跃而下，潜入了深巷的黑暗之中。

他接着月光看了花家大我一眼，一剪子戳了过去，把他湿漉漉的刘海修了个平整，接着就去摸花家身上的枪，摸了个空，被花家一把抓住手腕。

“你还是这么任性啊，小少爷。”

飞彩甩开他的手，把他身上的武装带拆下来自己背上，刀也收了个七七八八，几乎是用抗的，搀起他就走。

五年时间有很多东西发生了改变。花家大我的性格、习惯、能力，都发生了翻天覆地的变化；那些改变在飞彩离开圣都时初见端倪，到现在，花家好像已经变成另外一个人了。

也只是“好像”而已。对于和他从小一起长大的镜飞彩来说，一旦误会解开了，他那点心思就显得又可怜又可爱，让人发笑。不过，即使是发小也还是有不知道的事情。他们走出两条街，飞彩问：

“……你诊所在哪？”

“……反方向。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.

宝生永梦十六岁的时候，距今三十八年前，进入了幻梦研究所。资料上可以看到的是，他很有天赋，工作热情极高，迅速地与同时期进入研究所实习的檀黎斗建立了友谊，并且开始了对“万能疫苗”的研究。不过，资料上显示的是“万能疫苗”研究失败，而实际情况是它就是后来众所周知的Bugster病毒。

他们采用了一种起源于熔岩中的细菌作为基体进行改造。仿佛是神明对世人的这种愿望的惩罚一般，他们的实验顺利得可怕；从设计到诱变到动物实验，一步一步下去，每个基因片段的改造都相当顺利，几个月就能够完成。两个初出茅庐意气风发的年轻人并不知道这意味着什么，只觉得自己和搭档实在是天才。

然而，檀黎斗从第二年开始就一直背着搭档在做人体实验。有瞬间死亡的，也有改造成功变成不人不鬼的怪物的。他还成功卖掉过四只“怪物”，它们已经没有自我意识了，运动神经却高度发达，还有很强的自愈能力；但是敌友不分的它们不会有什么前景，也不是檀黎斗研究的目的所在。他想得到的，是所谓的“人类的进化”。

帕拉德就是他以那样的心态完成的杰作。Bugster研究早在宝生永梦进入研究所之前就开始了，为了这项计划，檀黎斗早早选好了一批女性，从胚胎时期开始进行实验。当然，直到六岁之前，他们接受的都只是感知方面的改造和训练。令人遗憾——或者说令人欣慰的是，帕拉德是唯一一个承受下试剂的冲击的孩子。不是因为他是帕拉德所以他承受下了那种痛苦煎熬，而是因为他挺过了那个地狱他才成为了帕拉德。这是帕拉德很久以来一直不愿意去回想的事实。

因为一直拿纯数据去让宝生永梦测算效率太低，檀黎斗故意让宝生永梦发现了关押帕拉德的实验室，并把整个人体实验的计划的主谋者说成了自己的父亲檀正宗；他甚至哭泣着对永梦控诉自己的父亲如何残忍地用母亲的生命威胁自己。永梦没有说出去，因为他也知道只有幻梦研究所能继续保障那些实验体的生命，另一方面他们也得先瞒过檀正宗才行；终有一天，他要和黎斗一起把他们都救出去。

至少，他想救帕拉德，那个确确实实地在被自己的实验成果残害的孩子。帕拉德只会在他面前哭，每个月注射维生药物之后冷得在他怀里瑟瑟发抖。但是檀黎斗说得对，这种改造一旦开始就必须做到底，不然他只能变成一个靠药物维生的残废。

宝生永梦参与研究的第四年，也就是三十四年前，原型Bugster病毒诞生了。宝生永梦还没来得及高兴，不要提进行下一步研究了，人体改造已经浩浩荡荡地展开了。第一批“超级战士”就是那样诞生的，数量有五千人，转眼就被抢购一空。永梦知道的时候大局已定，气得跑去办公室把檀正宗暴打了一顿，被警卫拖出去之后吃了处分，还是被手头的工作拖得焦头烂额。

他不知道那个时候他也被改造了。每个病毒改造阶段，檀黎斗都会在他不知道的时候给他注射一次大幅削减过毒性的病毒。他嫉恨永梦的同时又不舍得干净利落地杀掉这个珍贵的实验体——永梦从来不会因为病毒而身体不适。

虽然所谓的“起源于熔岩中的细菌”本来就是从永梦身上提取出来的病毒。不过这件事情檀黎斗在一开始并不知道，还是檀正宗后来为了加快研究进度才告诉他的，说出那件事情后不久檀正宗就死于一场黄昏人种暴乱了。

第一代“超级士兵”诞生之后，第二代病毒还没有研究出来之前，“超级士兵”的弊病就迅速暴露了出来。幻梦研究所不得不加班加点在一个月内研发了celebrer并在继续改良的同时投入生产送往前线，“超级士兵”的美梦也在一夕之间破碎。那段时间研究所里所有人的压力都很大，永梦因为还要负责安慰帕拉德，良心更是过意不去：M就是在那个时候产生的。

起初，永梦并没有意识到M的存在，只是自责自己怎么在这种关键时期犯起懒，多睡了那么久；告诉他这件事的还是帕拉德。十二岁的帕拉德有一回趴在他怀里听完故事，伸了个懒腰，在他肩头高兴地说：虽然M也很有趣，不过我还是最喜欢永梦啦！永梦问他M是谁，是不是他新交的好朋友，帕拉德说对呀，也是另外一个永梦。

宝生永梦并没有放弃。他一边坚持治疗，另一方面也没有放下手头的研究工作，既要把帕拉德改造完全，也要把黄昏人种的命运挽救回来。那个时候，檀黎斗又骗了他，并没有给他做所谓的“精神治疗”，“请医生来开的药”也都是实验用药；宝生永梦的精神分裂只是方便了檀黎斗在他身上做研究。

于是一开始永梦甚至以为自己停止了生长是因为药的副作用。直到他三十岁的时候，才有人跟他提起他的外貌和二十岁出头一模一样这回事；那时候檀黎斗虽然还在同一个项目里，但已经去别的部门了。

大概也是那个时间段，圣都开始衰败，大量企业撤资离开，各种各样的暴乱导致人口锐减，只有几家黑手党还留在这儿。小星作是在那时被幻梦安排进入蒙洛家族的，同期还有很多不争气或者不被信任的研究员，小星作在其中显得既没有雄心壮志更没有能力。他之所以能够取了前代的首级当上首领，是因为一个叫“汉堡”的小孩。那孩子是个黄昏人种，在蒙洛家族里担任守卫工作，常常被前代虐待。小星作的关系跟他很好，在“汉堡”死后爆发了一生一次的怒气，用了些手段和人际关系干掉了前代的整个核心团队。虽然从那之后就一怂到底，采取怀柔政策，蒙洛家族里也还是再没有人敢违抗他。说到这里，永梦挠挠头，恍然大悟地说难怪一开始在蒙洛家族干活的时候小星作跟见了鬼似的。

帕拉德一天天长大了。个子节节抽高，力量、敏捷、智力也在迅速增长，只是永远表现得像一个说得好听天真无知说的不好没有良心的熊孩子。永梦每一天都很忙，难得等待实验结果而空闲下来才会去陪陪他，比他高一头的帕拉德就撒泼打滚要他多陪陪自己。话是那么说，实际上去的最多的是M。M是当时唯一一个跟帕拉德势均力敌的人，意识到这一点后，觉得帕拉德的性格塑造已经完全了的檀黎斗就逐渐减少了无谓的牺牲品。于是帕拉德无聊的要死，成天蹲在房间里吃零食打游戏，眼看就要变成一个死宅。

又过了几年，檀黎斗第一次把他投入了战场。那是一次针对黄昏人种的暴乱，参与者都是一些过分夸张了黄昏人种的危害性的极端主义者。帕拉德只用了半天就杀了五十七人，然后开始像七岁小孩一样兴奋地到处乱跑，最后因为celebrer的药效过去而倒在了一家商店前，被幻梦的人回收了。

那是一家游戏商店。帕拉德看着的是永梦很久之前承诺要买给他的游戏，但是“永梦”已经很久没有去看他了。

永梦就是在那件事情之后下定决心要离开幻梦的。其实他自己也快到极限了，无法继续支撑自己研究下去，根本没有能够彻底拯救黄昏人种的办法；他准备了两年，终于在十五年前趁着檀正宗被杀局势一片混乱，逃出了研究所。

……十五年前？九条贵利矢摸摸下巴觉得哪里不对，他和M的初遇是在十年前才对。永梦笑了笑，像是在安慰他一样虚假。

“我兑现了给帕拉德的诺言。”

檀黎斗被他的出逃弄的措手不及，又因为宝生永梦对黄昏人种的了解实在太深，普通的黄昏人种根本不是他的对手。于是他派出了帕拉德，好言好语地说服帕拉德把永梦带回研究所，大家一起幸福快乐地生活。

帕拉德追杀永梦追杀了五年，在外面缤纷繁华的世界里。永梦之所以在初见贵利矢时显得那么局促，正是因为那五年中为了生存下去，他大部分时间都是以M作为主人格来行动的缘故。然后在十年前，檀黎斗完成了对他自身的感染，亲身介入了追杀，回收了帕拉德。大概是觉得胜券在握，又想在永梦身上找回自己身为“天才”的面子，檀黎斗踩在奄奄一息的永梦身上告诉了他大部分的真相。

永梦在叙述这些往事的时候，神情和语调都很平静。九条贵利矢几乎不敢相信，就是面前这个白白净净、常常平地摔跤、对除了敌人之外的所有人都温柔可亲的家伙，在幻梦研究所的科研事故之后那种地狱般的煎熬之中，坚持了将近二十年。

“但是我也不是一点长进也没有的啦，贵利矢先生。”永梦摸摸脑袋，有点不好意思地接过九条贵利矢递过来的苹果，咬了一口，说，“我和M达成了和解，在那五年中。”

贵利矢凑上来，过近的距离让永梦蹭地红了脸。结果贵利矢盯了他一会儿，沿着他咬过的地方咬了一口苹果，用着不知真伪的失望语气说道：

“诶……这样说起来，我要排在帕拉德后面啦？”

“不、不能这么说呀贵利矢先生！”

永梦急了，没拿苹果的那只手一把抓住了九条贵利矢搭在床沿的手。贵利矢故作伤心地撅着嘴巴朝他眨眼睛，永梦低着头看他，有些不知所措。

过了一会儿，永梦闭上眼睛，慢慢地凑过去，把嘴唇贴在了九条贵利矢的嘴唇上。他连呼吸都在颤抖，贵利矢也是，像被惊呆了一样，不自觉地含住了永梦贴上来的嘴唇。

心电图划出几道闪电，仪器发出了尖锐的警报声。两秒钟后身上还沾着奶油和饼干屑的花家大我喊着“什么情况”一脚踹开了病房的门，紧跟在后的是西马妮可惊天动地的狂笑；站在走廊栏杆前的花家大我猛地转过身去瞪着楼下客厅里的人，西马妮可在沙发上滚成一团，镜飞彩假装自己没有在笑的样子别过头去，握着刀叉的双手青筋爆出抖个不停。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

帕拉德迷路了。

这不能怪花家，当时的话帕拉德确实知道从幻梦去诊所怎么走，但是他才跑出六条街，就被一阵香味吸引了。那阵香味来源于一家酒吧的后厨，是烤肉的香味，这种不健康的食物他已经很久没有吃到过了。在公会的时候黎斗也会和他一起吃饭，在他要求下也吃过烤肉，但都做得很考究，没有外面那种浓烈的香味。

他追杀永梦的那五年里，M曾经叼着一根烤肉扦子循循善诱：这种烤肉的精髓就在于它过量的调味料。

这股味道就很熟悉。他耸耸鼻子，遵从内心向着烤肉的方向走了。走到一半看到了一家玩具店，拉下来的卷帘门上还贴着最新款游戏的宣传海报。他停下脚步，看看自己打着石膏的一只手，破门而入，从口袋里掏出PS○，身残志坚坐在柜台上打了两小时游戏，两条腿搭在边缘啪嗒啪嗒地晃荡。

PS○没电了，他想起来还要去黑医的黑诊所这回事，大摇大摆地走出店门，傻眼了，不认得路了。他也是心大，想回店里再玩一会儿，等有人了问问路，到时候灭口就好。这么想着，他往回走，脑袋一晕在门槛上摔了一跤。

花家大我没有弄清楚他的情况，给他吃的celebrer太少了，他又在外面晃悠了这么长时间，药效要过也是该过了。他翻过身来，双臂支起上半身，双腿一抻：

“好——无——聊——啊——”

话音未落，一辆小轿车稳稳当当地停在了商店门口。副驾驶座上下来一个少女，直直往他走了过去。帕拉德啧了一声，耍赖般在地上打了个滚，装死。少女问：

“你是Bugster公会的帕拉德，等级为S/0，是否确认？”

“确认。”帕拉德的语气懒洋洋，像死鱼一样，甚至翻了个白眼。少女说：

“请上车，我们这就带您去诊所。”

帕拉德直起上身：

“克里斯蒂亚诺？”

“是的，请上车。预计Bugster公会成员将在七分钟内抵达。”

帕拉德就爬起来钻进后座，临走不忘顺一块玻璃碎片。他破门而入时打下来的，刚刚副驾驶跟他确认身份的时候，那块碎片一直被他捏在手里。即使celebrer的药效已经过了，他也能够在少女近身的时候划断她的喉咙。

人类是不能信任的，尤其是黑手党的人。檀黎斗和公会的大家都是这么教他的，连当初的永梦都是这么说的。

他一直捏着那块碎片，副驾驶握着枪。眼看着道路变得眼熟了起来，帕拉德有点蠢蠢欲动，副驾驶冷冰冰地说：

“这辆车上装了炸弹。你如果要杀我们，就得和我们一起死。”

“那还真令人兴奋啊。”

帕拉德眼睛一亮，亮出了玻璃片，副驾驶的枪也瞄准了帕拉德。帕拉德把玻璃碎片卡在司机的脖子上，即使在她刹车漂移的时候那块碎片都没有从相对位置移动过。副驾驶松了口气，帕拉德叹了口气，收回了刀片。

“我说，克里斯蒂亚诺对家主也太不走心了吧？你们这样相互关心可是很麻烦的哦……嗯？不对，说不定是镜飞彩并不需要保护？啊，那样的话就比较有趣了。”

帕拉德摸摸下巴，说着就从司机为他打开的车门里窜了出去，娴熟地撬开门锁，堂而皇之地走进了客厅。西马妮可正在嘲笑瞎操心的花家大我，后者一条腿跨在二楼栏杆上准备跳下来，看见帕拉德就骂了一句：

“檀黎斗没教过你敲门吗？”

“我一般会把来开门的人的脖子拧断。”

帕拉德满不在乎，身后跟进来连连道歉的司机和副驾驶；镜飞彩摆摆手叫她们住口，帕拉德眼睛滴溜一转就往他那边冲去。花家大我一跃而下要打爆他的狗头，帕拉德仰天倒下从他胯下滑了过去；花家转身一脚踩在他小腹上，双方的枪同时对准了对方的脑袋。花家摸摸白大褂，确认那把格洛克是从自己身上被偷走的，估计就是刚刚滑过去那一下；那句“你还想要你的内脏的话就别给我乱动”如鲠在喉，气死。

镜飞彩一扔刀叉，往沙发上一坐，也生气。他刚刚给花家处理伤口的时候居然没能把他的武器卸干净，五年来长进不少啊，黑医。

于是花家只好用下巴指指二楼：

“宝生永梦和九条贵利矢都在上面。”

帕拉德抬头去看，花家的一枪抑制剂到底还是打中了。但花家知道，那不是因为帕拉德被分散了注意力的缘故；celebrer摄入不足的症状在他身上表现得很明显，一般来说到了那种程度不用抑制剂他都应该都不了路才对。花家和飞彩对视一眼，神情变得严肃了起来。

他们多少理解了一点为什么帕拉德会被用束缚带绑在病床上了。

西马妮可一头雾水，从沙发上下来踹了花家一脚，叫他解释解释。花家含糊其辞地说不关你的事啦，又被她踢了一脚。

“你什么意思？帮你重新做回医生的可是本大小姐，你不告诉我小少爷的事也就算了，这种事也不跟我讲？”

飞彩的目光立即落在了她身上，被她瞪了一眼。花家揉揉头发，拎起帕拉德的衣角往病房里拖，有些烦躁地解释：

“这家伙的神经系统不正常，痛觉已经完全不对了。我之前没注意到！怎么了？！”

“长期celebrer摄入过量。”飞彩补充说，也站起身来跟上。

“啊，是这样。”花家在手术室门口停下，转过头来，“你是不是该回去了，小少爷？你爸爸会担心的哦。”

“你今天得把五年前的事情说清楚。”飞彩站在门口，双手插在裤兜里，平静地看着他，好想已经知道了全部的真相一般。花家抿起嘴唇，粗暴地把帕拉德扔上手术台，就堵在门口双臂抱在胸前，问：

“那你是准备一边手术一边跟我彻夜长谈咯？”

“我不会再让你逃跑了。”飞彩伸手揪住他的听诊器瞪着他，几乎把他气笑了：

“你都来找我和好了，我哪里跑啊？”

这话说完他自己先红了脸，又去瞪了在边上偷笑个不停的西马妮可一眼。飞彩没有好到哪里去，也以为妮可是在笑自己，手从裤兜里拿出来也不知道往哪里放，捏住了外套的衣角。两人都不敢直视对方，最后还是花家先开口：

“我是中立方，你最好不要久留。”

“我给你留门。”

飞彩留下这一句，逃也似地要走。妮可看戏不嫌事大，在他身后挥手道别：

“别忘了问问我的事啊！要是没有我，大我那家伙才不会跑来找你咧，哈哈！”

“闭嘴过来帮忙！”

“好好，花家医生……”

飞彩外套一翻，稳定发挥S/5的实力，一眨眼就没了影，两位保镖跟在后面跑。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

帕拉德醒过来就翻了个白眼，因为花家大我还是给他上了束缚带，还打了抑制剂，跟在幻梦研究所里没什么两样，不过伤口倒是处理的很好，他都不觉得痛，所以感觉得出来这边的技术更好。

永梦坐在他身边削苹果，越过永梦的那张病床上，九条贵利矢沉沉地睡着。永梦削完苹果，把苹果掰成两半，一半放在贵利矢床头，另一半拿在手里，切了一小块递到帕拉德嘴边。帕拉德张开嘴吃掉，呜呜叫了两声，永梦没听清，问：

“什么？”

“都是我的！”帕拉德不安分地在束缚带底下扭来扭去，却因为抑制剂的缘故用不上力气，就很生气，乱叫起来，“整个苹果都给我，永梦！不许给他！”

“你怎么这么任性啊，四十多岁的人了。”永梦冷静地对着那张童颜说出了这样的话，扯张餐巾纸擦擦手上的苹果汁，又给帕拉德切了一块。

“我不管！我六岁！都是我的！”帕拉德理直气壮，还是乖乖吃掉了那块苹果。

“那我也六岁。”贵利矢大概是被帕拉德吵醒的，打了个哈欠，也朝永梦探过头去张开嘴，被永梦无情地塞了半个苹果堵住。

“你怎么也跟着闹啊，贵利矢先生……”

九条贵利矢取下口中的苹果，凑上去舔永梦给他塞苹果的那只手上的苹果汁，永梦红着脸抽回了手。帕拉德闹起来，气得哇哇大叫：

“你这黑鬼！放开他！是我的都是我的！永梦！陪我玩！陪我玩嘛！我不管！我要打你了！”

“你说谁是黑鬼啦！”贵利矢也生气了，从床上坐起来，“我这是健康！”

“黑鬼！不许你跟永梦玩！”帕拉德还闹，像一只要死的虾一样软绵绵地在床上扭着，永梦看得笑出了声。

“靠……等等，你到底说的是永梦还是M啊？”贵利矢骂了一句，摸摸下巴觉得事情不简单。

“你果然是个傻子！永梦就是M，M就是永梦啊。你连这个都不知道，赶快从永梦身边消失啦！”帕拉德理所当然地扭过头来朝九条贵利矢露出了关爱智障的眼神，被永梦一块苹果堵住嘴。贵利矢假装受伤地干嚎：

“永梦你对他这么好干嘛啦——”

“贵利矢先生，我们要说正事啦。”永梦叹了口气，转回去凶又闹起来了的帕拉德，帕拉德顿了一下，吵得更凶了，一会儿喊肚子饿一会儿要玩游戏。贵利矢问永梦的伤怎么样了，永梦说好得差不多啦，贵利矢故意无视帕拉德就抓着永梦的手说我们去厨房做点好吃的吧。

病房里吵得像快放学的幼儿园。

永梦叹了口气，西马妮可一脸凶相地踹开房门，姿势和气势跟花家大我一模一样。贵利矢嘟囔了一句“现在真不知道谁影响谁了”，她大声喊道：

“你们吵死了！再吵一人一针！”

“好、好，护士小姐……”贵利矢这时候还要油嘴滑舌一下，被西马妮可瞪了一眼：

“你想吃子弹吗？”

那边帕拉德已经卖起了可怜：

“永梦、冷……”

宝生永梦一个头两个大。

“正事说完会给你celebrer 的啦。”

“冷……”

西马妮可翻了个白眼，找了把椅子坐下，看着对面永梦左手一个帕拉德右手一个九条贵利矢一脸冷静，觉得幻梦的员工真的都很深不可测。

帕拉德的手确实很冷，但那是黄昏人种在缺少celebrer的时候正常的表现。永梦觉得对不起帕拉德的地方也有这个，这几年间他也有过得不到celebrer补充浑身难受的时候，体温下降得特别厉害，九条贵利矢用外套裹着两个人，把他抱在怀里暖着；他是不太好意思的，M主导的时候恨不得以身相许。

他从来就没能救帕拉德出来。

但是，他现在要做的是拯救还没有遇难的人。在黄昏人种的灾难扩散之前，他要和其他被这种基因困扰折磨着的人们一起，把这个种族限制在如今的范围之内。

永梦说：

“我从花家医生的血液中分离出了一种病毒，结合时间点来说，我认为他是第一个成功存活的新型黄昏人种。日向恭太郎那边的黄昏人种注册数据并非有那么严格的保密机制……”

“我潜进去看过啦！”贵利矢笑眯眯，一点也没有干了违法乱纪的事情的负罪感，“檀黎斗登记的是S/0，花家是四年前登记的S/3，然后最惊喜的是——小妮可，你猜猜？”

“啊……？啊！啊啊啊！难道！”西马妮可疑惑地歪歪头，突然想到了什么，指着贵利矢叫了起来。贵利矢打了个响指：

“就是这样没错~科西嘉的现任首领Graphite先生，是一个登记为S/0的，原汁原味的黄昏人种哦。”

妮可叫了声“yes!”从椅子里跳了起来。

“什么原汁原味啦，用词真难听。”帕拉德哼了一声，“他是我的后辈，一天到晚像个老妈子似的来管我，永梦来找我问问就知道啦。”

“你们不一样啦。你是一开始就在幻梦里的，Graphite是后来自己去接受改造的，是和皆传、Salty他们一样的变异人种，活得比较久，大概现在也是作为重要的样品吧。”

“你猜对了，黑鬼。黎斗还想回收永梦咧，我们可是说好不在永梦身上做实验，永梦只要陪我玩就好啦。”

“哦？那你是说你没有理由站在这边咯？那好办啊，我们给你打一针抑制剂扔出去……”

“永梦才不会让你这么做！永梦也想跟我玩的！我们可是三十六年前就开始一起玩了！”

“你看吧，你是个假六岁。”

“嗯？你的重点是什么？！”

“别吵啦！你们两个！”

永梦一甩手，双臂抱在胸前，一人瞪了一眼。两个人哼哼唧唧地，一个躺平，一个坐好，都不太高兴。他顺了口气，问道：

“帕拉德，你想跟我说的话是什么？”

“我喜欢你，永梦！跟我一起玩吧！去圣都外面，和那五年一样！”

帕拉德又兴奋起来，两只眼睛亮闪闪地看着永梦。永梦眯起了眼睛，柔声问他：

“你遇到了什么，怕成这样？”

帕拉德干笑了两声。永梦直直看着他，贵利矢和妮可也看着他。

他实在太害怕了，一定要带永梦离开圣都才行。不，不仅如此，这个国家也要变得不安全的，他们得离开。

他永远忘不了那个一刀劈开整辆小轿车的恶魔。那把武器是一把巨大的锯子，恶魔就站在道路正中央，在Graphite打方向盘转弯之前一个闪现冲了过来，锯子在车中间开了口子，被他野蛮地嵌进去，再往前推进。檀黎斗和Graphite状态好反应快，及时跳出车外。本来帕拉德也能逃的，但他被恶魔锁定了，被抓住手臂的一瞬间心脏都停止跳动了。恶魔一手持着艰难转动的电锯，一手抓着他的胳膊把他甩了出去，重重地砸进了一栋楼里。恶魔转回身来哈哈大笑，看着他们在汽车爆炸的火光中挣扎呻吟。

恶魔不是黄昏人种，是恶魔。帕拉德实在是太害怕了，他害怕的时候只能找永梦。

“檀正宗。”

半晌，帕拉德捏着床单，说道。

“我们遇到了檀正宗。”

他觉得额头又渗出了冷汗，但他一点也不觉得丢人。他怕死，因为永梦跟他说过，死了就再也见不到永梦了，就是他无论在痛苦中等多久都等不到的那种。他怕得发抖，期待着永梦能过来抱抱他。

他还被束缚带绑着，永梦拍了拍他的脑袋。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

花家大我的父亲是克里斯蒂亚诺家的医生，在圣都变成黄昏人种监狱之后也一直留在圣都。他们住的地方就在本部的西楼，是一座白塔，在五年前的“战争”中被打坏了。

那座白塔下面有一座小喷泉。小喷泉在整个建筑群的后方角落里，很不起眼，外墙密密麻麻爬满了绿植，蔓延到喷泉边上，因为花家医生还满喜欢那个角落里野蛮生长的植物的，也就没有人来修剪。

花家大我和镜飞彩就是约在这里见面的。对这个地点的选择来源于少年时期花家大我的赌气执拗。他每天在高楼上跟着父亲学习医术、救助病人的空隙里，透过窗户往下看看，时常能看见飞彩抱着本厚重的大书坐在喷泉边上看。那仿佛是一种对他枯燥生活的补充与陪伴，他总想着去窗口张一头，看看那个小少爷还在不在。

那是他们两个人的小喷泉，花家一直是这么想的，虽然一开始他只见过小少爷的头顶，他发际那个不听话的发旋。花家大我没有朋友。他从小就在父亲身边帮忙，救过人类也救过黄昏人种，喜欢病人从塔里出去的时候揉着他的脑袋说“谢谢你呀，花家医生”。但是他没有朋友。

有一天一个年轻人死在了手术台上。父亲说本来就救不了，只是给他看看，这也是父亲和克里斯蒂亚诺的协约内容。那具身体坏得不成样子，内部被搅和得一塌糊涂，脸也烂了，颅骨都变形了，可花家大我还是认出来他是上个月十七号出塔的病人。他从手术室里出来就趴在洗手间里吐，父亲心情甚好地去给隔壁的患者换药。十三岁的花家大我趴在窗台上，两只眼睛红红的，看着那个角落里野蛮生长仿佛屏障的绿植。

那一天，镜飞彩抬起头，第一次发现了那道注视着自己的视线的主人。那还是初春，十三岁小男孩身上套着的手术服像冥纸一样在春风里瑟瑟发抖。他和花家大我对上了视线，静静地注视着对方，一个从下而上，一个从上而下，静静地注视着自己的友人。金色的阳光温暖地洒下来，寒冷的空气在肺叶里游荡，寂静的春风里有小鸟的啼鸣。

镜飞彩也是在那个时候萌生出“去成为一个医生吧”这样的念头的。克里斯蒂亚诺是黑手党，他不一定要选择这条道路的。他回去跟镜灰马说，镜灰马揉揉他的脑袋，说，好啊，可是当医生很辛苦的。他说我看了很多书，我会好好学的，然后成为世界第一的医生给你看！镜灰马说，世界第一啊，那飞彩要好好努力才行。飞彩抓着手里的书，看着父亲用力地点点头。

他知道当时站在父亲周围哈哈大笑的那些大人是什么意思，但他也知道父亲不是跟他开玩笑，他自己也不是在开玩笑。他想成为一个医生，走进白塔，去到那位幽灵般的友人的身边。他想告诉他的朋友：我叫镜飞彩。

花家大我没有下过塔，飞彩就一直坐在那座喷泉边看书。白天要上课的话，他就傍晚的时候过去，除非是下雨。他有时候想，小时候镜灰马给他讲的莴苣姑娘的故事也不全然是假的，说不定有一天他的朋友会放下一头长发请他上去。不过他看起来太瘦弱啦，脑袋会被扯下来的吧？

百濑小姬是飞彩的青梅竹马，比飞彩大一岁，蒙洛家族前代首领的独生女儿，两个人订的娃娃亲。十五岁的花家大我看到小喷泉边上多了一个人的时候，觉得世界都变了。飞彩还是习惯空闲的时候在小喷泉边上看书，百濑小姬却来得越来越频繁，常常带来些小蛋糕什么的给飞彩，飞彩总是臭着脸把头别过去不吃。花家大我不知道他们在说些什么，总之他决定和自己的好朋友统一战线，不吃小蛋糕。

其实飞彩是在叫小姬不要到喷泉这边来，她每次过来，他的好朋友都会好几天不出现。有一次他说出来了，小姬就撇撇嘴：那叫什么好朋友嘛！飞彩一本正经地说：你不懂的。小姬给他气笑了，第二天就带来一副弓箭，瞄准那个小窗就一箭射过去。

箭戳在了窗台的石头缝隙里，上面带着一张纸条：他叫镜飞彩，我叫百濑小姬。

飞彩站起来仰头看着他，小姬笑眯眯地朝他挥手。他从窗口消失，过了一会儿扔了一架纸飞机下去。上面四个字：花家大我。飞彩眨眨眼睛，觉得字丑，小姬说：医生的字都挺丑的。飞彩嗤之以鼻。

年纪再大一点，飞彩被允许去白塔里参观研究。一般来说，花家医生父子对这种事情的避讳是众所周知的，不是医生又没个重伤怕是连蒙洛的大家长都不让进。飞彩高兴得不得了，但为了小少爷人设，表情还是要绷住，结果第一次拜访就被花家大我嘲笑，导致他后来一直对花家臭着脸，但还是忍不住去找他玩。

花家大我也是被他的来访弄了个措手不及，社交能力为零的他像小学生一样到处挤兑臭着一张脸的飞彩，“小少爷小少爷”地叫他，每次吵完又后悔，觉得不好意思，下一次照样因为不知道怎么说话而跟飞彩吵起来。因为总是会有“下一次”，所以花家和飞彩从来不长记性，发展到后来，讨论个问题都能抓着对方的小错误不放，到下一次吵架的时候拿出来嘲讽对方，也不知道是为了什么。

可当飞彩站在白塔下面望着他时，就像是另一个人了。在过了某个年纪之后，飞彩那样看着他的眼神变得平静而冷漠，好像真的是小少爷看着佣人的眼神。但飞彩来白塔里学习的时候还是很正常，吵多了他也就没有放在心上。——让他放在心上感到不爽的是百濑小姬。平心而论他不讨厌小姬，反倒是很喜欢她，甚至隐隐把她当成他们的好朋友。但是只要看到小姬站在飞彩身边，即使飞彩不搭理她，他也觉得不舒服。飞彩不是不搭理她，每次都是看着书随便推脱两句，看完这个章节就会停下来跟她好言好语地说几句，或者吃掉她带来的小蛋糕。这么一来，父亲上完课去问诊，他们讨论问题的时候飞彩一出错，花家就会故意刺他说没关系啊小少爷学医只是玩玩，顾好未婚妻才是大事；飞彩给他说多了，恼羞成怒，把书一摔翘起二郎腿靠在椅背上问他还教不教了，这跟小姬有什么关系。花家说，小少爷过了这么几年，医术没长进，少爷脾气倒是越来越大啦？飞彩一拳就往他脸上过去，被他一把抓住按回椅子上，十五岁还没开始抽节的小个子身上投下了一片高大的阴影。大夏天的，飞彩胡乱踢蹬了一通，抓起搭在扶手上的风衣一裹就跑了。

花家大我没敢把飞彩逃跑时通红的脸当一回事，倒是他自己，拍拍脸去准备手术的时候被父亲警告不要分心。鬼知道他有没有在傻笑。他的女患者们还是很喜欢他的，都是些社会大佬，百无聊赖等康复的时候就爱调戏年轻的花家医生；他本来就笑得温柔，再加上那段时间特别的傻气，很快就因为女患者而被飞彩抓住了反击的把柄。飞彩的反击又着实气人，冷笑一声报几个人名，说你可没有好到哪里去，花家医生。于是有一天小花家医生趁着父亲出门，一把扛起雇主家的小少爷扔到床上，——挠痒痒。飞彩绷着的表情终于破功，被他抓着腿挠脚底挠得整个人软在了被褥里，平整的衬衫领带皱成一摊，露出少年人细瘦洁白的侧腰。于是花家大我觉得那双小白脚也烫手，捡起地上的袜子扔给飞彩，跑了。

他跑去了那个小窗户前。他锁上门，夏日明晃晃的阳光斜斜照进来；他知道那座小喷泉边上没有人，但那种感情就在他心中、在他身体里像那个角落的绿色植物一样，在阳光底下凶残地野蛮生长。他做了几次深呼吸，还是没能控制住自己。

他去厨房拿了两瓶水，回到卧室问小少爷要不要喝水。飞彩正对着穿衣镜慢吞吞地系领带，褐色的短发被汗水浸湿，一绺一绺地黏在脸颊上。穿着T恤衫的花家就坐在椅子上，托着腮看飞彩打理那套看着就很热的小西装。飞彩在他身边的椅子上坐下，什么都没说，静静地看了一下午的解剖书；因为没有第三者在场，两个人倒着拿书的方向都是一致的。

花家大我第一次从白塔上下来的时候是二十四岁，五年前。那时候他在圣都的医学界已经小有名气，甚至他的父亲都承认他已经超过自己了；他从不缺少学习的资源和动力，经验或决心。

他下楼来迎接他父亲的遗体。花家医生是在出诊的路上遇害的，便利屋的九条贵利矢和宝生永梦把他送回来。死人的时候飘点小雨，这点面子老天总是会给的；花家大我急匆匆跑到正门门口，只见黑手党的人撑着黑伞沉默地列成两队，两个克里斯蒂亚诺的人抬着他头部与胸口中枪的父亲，遗体早都僵了。

花家对镜灰马说，把他埋了吧，随你找个地方。然后他往宝生永梦的方向走去，抓住他的左臂捏了捏，说你这骨折恐怕有点严重，需要立即进行手术。飞彩看看镜灰马，看看院子里乌压压一片家族成员，一声不吭地跟了上去，给花家做助手。

那个时候“四大父”的战争就悄无声息地开始了。镜飞彩十九岁，能帮着镜灰马处理些家族事务；花家大我二十四岁，待在白塔里继续救死扶伤，对世事险恶知之甚少。

镜飞彩跟他见面越来越少，他以为是他们太忙。在开始的那段时间里，他甚至没有去想一想飞彩的时间。过了段时间，他就很想他了。

渐渐地，飞彩去找他的时候不高兴的神情变得真实起来。有一次是他自己腿部受伤，花家剪开裤子处理伤口之前，飞彩自己弯下腰去解下两条绑带，一把刀一把枪掉在地上。花家问他这腿怎么受的伤，他说因为不能伤到手。他说这话的时候，两只眼睛冷漠又坚决地看着花家，花家放心的同时心中酸楚了起来：只要小少爷还以医生为目标，就不会离自己太远；可现在他已经足够遥远了。花家给他的伤腿打石膏的时候他自顾自在卸身上的武装带。

那样的日子没有持续多久。百濑小姬被送进了白塔。

她的症状是高烧，意识模糊，器官迅速衰竭，伴有狂暴攻击行为，即使注射了镇静剂花家也不得不用束缚带把她绑在病床上。蒙洛家族有钱是有钱，但就算能替换的器官取之不尽用之不竭百濑小姬的身体也经不住那么多次手术。花家大我除了对付其他病人，几乎就是没日没夜地在研究小姬的病情。她清醒的时候很少，花家也不敢用太多止疼药，大多数时候她在喊疼。

但是她第一次恢复意识的时候抓着花家的衣袖叫他不要告诉飞彩。花家嘴角一弯，勉强扯出一个灿烂的笑容，说，不要担心，我一定会治好你的。小姬喘着气，小声说大我你知道的呀，我一直以来都想待在他身边……为此我一直在努力。花家说，那样的话我得更加努力才行啦。

他从小姬的血样中分离出了一种病毒。也拿去圣都大学分析过基因组成，跟之前的Bugster病毒十分相似，但是毒性更强。他在圣都大学遇到了檀黎斗，也知道对方是Bugster公会的会长，就问了两句。檀黎斗叹了口气，说他们也是最近发现这种变异体的，没想到还是被人抢先一步发现了，说着就邀请花家跟他们一起研究。

花家答应下来，从檀黎斗那里拿了两瓶celebrer，百濑小姬吃了确实好转一点，模模糊糊说起之前被科西嘉的人绑架，注射了奇怪的药。当时没有觉得不适，现在想想可能就是病毒，还叫花家一定要小心。花家想了想，就开始想蒙洛的大小姐遇害了，克里斯蒂亚诺的小少爷会不会有事。小姬看出来他的想法，无力地摆摆手：飞彩的话，不会有事的。

半吊子侦探花家大我到底还是被科西嘉的人发现了，绑起来关小黑屋，看看有没有利用价值。Graphite刚刚做掉前代，新官上任三把火，正准备搞个大事情，克里斯蒂亚诺家的人就摸进了他们的地盘。

在最前方的是镜飞彩一个人。先是电源被切断，科西嘉本部陷入混乱。他悄无声息地逆着去检查电源的人流走进了总部。花家大我和其他被科西嘉绑来的人被拖到大堂集中看管，上方的玻璃窗被打碎，一个黑影在一片闪闪发光的玻璃碎片中跳了进来，他背着四把刀，双手还有两把。对方戴着面具，但是花家大我还是认出来了。

他终于知道最近镜飞彩在闲暇时间去做什么了。但是，他已经不能像小时候拿小姬开刀那样嘲笑飞彩了。那位顺着月光在大堂里削开子弹、挡开匕首的暗杀者，身上背负着花家大我必须放手的理由。

花家大我看到了，百濑小姬所说的不用担心飞彩的理由。他在月光和玻璃碎片的闪光中降落的时候，脖子上的狗牌反射着耀眼的光，白得仿佛幻觉一般。

被趁乱救出去的人质分批上车，花家大我一出科西嘉的大门就跑了。他跟在那位戴面具的暗杀者身后狂奔，好不容易在一个路口追上了他。花家从背后一把抱住了那个暗杀者，对方背上还剩下一把刀，硌得他胸口难受。他抱得很紧，没有说话。他知道如果飞彩不愿意的话，他追不上飞彩，也抱不住他，但还是抱得很紧。

半晌，面具后面传来了一声很轻的呜咽。

花家大我在半夜去Bugster公会敲门，门卫等着他，引路人等着他，檀黎斗自然也等着他。

无论什么样的痛苦我都承受下来给你看，仅仅是肉体上的痛苦没有任何问题。把我做成什么样的实验体都可以，只要你能快一点把药做出来，越快越好，实验体什么样都无所谓。他这么说着，檀黎斗弯起眼睛笑着，真是个尽心尽责的好医生啊，花家医生。

择日不如撞日，花家大我直接跟着檀黎斗去接受了第一波注射，昏昏沉沉地被送回了克里斯蒂亚诺家门口，疼得进了白塔大门就在地上趴了好一会儿。所幸他还记得有几个要检查和换药的患者，往头上浇点冷水就上楼工作去了。

早上起来又忙了一天，内脏突如其来的疼痛确实有所影响，不过还没有很大。他打发走了所有其他的病患和临时帮忙的护士，留下百濑小姬一人。小姬清醒的时候越来越少，花家只能勉强用celebrer给她吊着命，也丧心病狂地换了一波器官，但眼看着还是留不住。他气得胃疼，不知道有没有实验的原因在内。

晚上的时候飞彩把花家约出去，跟他讲父亲要让自己出国留学的事情。他漫不经心地讲着，好像前一天晚上的事情根本没有发生过一样。飞彩还不知道小姬的情况，言辞闪烁地征求着花家的意见。花家心不在焉地听着，手上拿着几朵花在编链子。他们站在小喷泉边上，要结冰的空气里连蚊虫的声音都没有。

花家听了一会儿，把自己的白大褂脱下来给飞彩披上。飞彩抓着他冷冰冰的手，转到他面前，有点急：

“你到底有没有在听我说啊？”

“听着呢。但我总不能跟你一起走啊。”花家笑了两声，伸手摸摸他的脑袋，被他抓住了手。他的力气也变大了，不再是花家能随意摆布的那个天真的小少爷了——不，也许这个事实从来就没有改变过。

飞彩看着他，身上披着他的快垂到地上的白大褂。

“我本来想等我回来再告诉你我是黄昏人种的事情的，没想到你先知道了。你知道了也好，我会成为世界第一的医生，把黄昏人种从痛苦中拯救出来。那个时候，你总没有话好说了。”

他说完话，舔舔嘴唇，把它们紧紧地抿在了一起。花家看着他，仿佛回到了小时候从白塔的高处往下注视着自己不知名的好朋友的时期。最终花家撇开了头：

“你不在意吗……小姬很久没来找你了。平时的话，也该来这里给你送蛋糕了……”

“这跟小姬有什么关系？啊，是这样，蒙洛的小星先生说她生病了，最近也快养好了，会跟我一起去美国。”飞彩皱眉看着他，想起这事就飞速地解释起来。花家不说话了，不知道怎么接，开始后悔自己自作主张提起这件事。但他实在是不甘心，不甘心让自己的患者痛苦到那种程度也得不到恋人的安慰，也不甘心让百濑小姬以这种方式成为镜飞彩心中永远的白月光。

镜飞彩抬头看着花家大我，后者一直盯着他脚边的土地。飞彩在大部分时候还是穿着正装，看起来倒是没什么黑手党的感觉，但他知道自己现在穿着的皮鞋上沾了血。他没有杀人，但他今天踩过了一滩死人的血，学会了冷着脸叫手下的人把灾害现场处理干净。

“小姬到底——唔！”

花家大我一把按住他的肩膀，对着他的嘴唇吻了下去。那个吻又急切又凶狠，带着自暴自弃的绝望。飞彩一开始差点喘不过气来，很快适应过来，抱着花家的脖子回应他。相互吸吮的水声仿佛是从耳朵内部发出来的，可是他们就那样粘了好一会儿，像是演练过千百次那样熟练。

花家和他分开，温柔地朝他笑着，搭在他肩头的双手不自觉地用上了要把肩骨捏碎的力气。他喘着气说：

“我要出去一趟。如果明天早上之前没有人从白塔出来，你就去十楼楼梯左侧的第一个房间。”

说着他转身往外跑去，两条街外，檀黎斗坐在车上等候已久。

镜飞彩披着那件白大褂在喷泉边上坐了一夜。克里斯蒂亚诺年轻的继承人的坐姿很有风度，腰背挺拔，直视前方，好像那件白大褂可以为他挡去冬夜全部的寒冷。

第二天早上，他步伐轻灵地走上了十楼，亲自确认了百濑小姬的死亡。他的心情那么平静，甚至找来器械，在她的遗体边上站了一上午，轻巧细致地缝合了她身上的每一道伤口，包括胸口和腹部被打开的大洞。大部分凝固了的血艰难地往下流，溅在他的裤脚上。

他恍惚地笑着，好像看见百濑小姬也在朝他微笑一般。

他又等了一个星期，在“四大父”的战争全面爆发之前被镜灰马送上了去往美国的飞机。后来他想想，他在那场战争中根本就只是被一味地保护着，眼睁睁地看着自己珍视的事物消逝，什么也没能做到。

而花家大我在将近一年的时间里没能从幻梦研究所里出来。

于是这天晚上，是花家大我和镜飞彩时隔五年的相会。像是那个冬夜漫长黎明的幻想补充一般，在初秋微凉的夜晚，他们来到小喷泉边上，来为五年间的一切做出忏悔与谅解。边上还倒着白塔的废墟，院子一角的绿植仍然生长得野蛮，甚至已经扒住了半座喷泉。

在那之前，花家大我脱下白大褂披在镜飞彩身上，然后按着他的肩膀吻了他。


End file.
